Bouquet of Genuine Love
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: A client comes to Fairy Tail asking them to do him a favor. Little did they know, the mission involved dealing with crazy girls, annoying customers and finally, Feelings. Well, maybe just Natsu Dragneel's feelings. Warning: Shounen Ai, Yaoi. Language.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing But the plot. Sucks.

**Story Title:** _Bouquet of genuine Love_

**Rate:** _T_

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray_

**Warnings:** _Shounen AI, Yaoi_

**Beta Reader:**_ gothpandaotaku**, **And after the long search for a capable Beta Reader, I finally found the suitable person. I absolutely appreciate your work and effort with me._

**Author Note**

_A new story. Crossed my mind when I was in the taxi going to my university, believe it or not, then it started nagging and nagging. To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to publish this, but something made me change my mind... dunno. Well, if you are not a fan of Yaoi or Shounen Ai, then you can still read at some point and then you can do whatever you want._

_Well, I got nothing to say except, I hope this will be a good read._

* * *

O**.o.**O B**o**u**q**u**e**t** o**f** ge**n**u**i**n**e** L**o**v**e O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **1**:

_The start. Hidden feelings._

* * *

"Fairy Tail! I beg you! I'm in need of your help, and I've heard a great deal about your accomplishments in Magnolia. I'd be grateful to you forever! Just please accept my request!"

That was totally what Natsu Dragneel did NOT expect to hear when he first entered the guild in the sunny morning.

He saw his friends watching some kind of a man asking Makarov to do a favor for him, and Natsu didn't identify the issue exactly.

"I promise you'll not be alone in this! The most elite members of Blue Pegasus and an individual from Crime Sorcière will be helping you out. Please! I could think of no one else but all of you to fulfill this job."

Okay. Natsu did NOT know what this was all about, but from the sound of it, he was all fired up. Makarov was seriously thinking about it with a serious face that Natsu found exciting and he hurried to stand next to Lucy who smiled at him.

After the constant pleading of said _'Client'_, Makarov had accepted the job and the man was gone happily, satisfied knowing that Fairy Tail would be able to complete the job exactly the way he wanted it to be.

Makarov on the other hand, was confused. He had to choose from the members he has to the given mission and after discussing the matter with an excited Mirajane, he came up with the names while the crowd waited for him to announce them.

"Natsu, Laxus, Loke, Elfman, Gray, Gajeel and Erza."

Natsu's eyes widened. It must be a hell of a mission so that Makarov would dedicate three Dragon slayers and Erza for it. If possible, Natsu's grin widened because of the twisted rush of excitement that ran through all of his body at the mere thought of that assignment. It was exactly what he needed-Oh wait!

Did that old man say _'Gray'_?

"You'll all be participating in tomorrow's assignment."

"Jii-chan! What exactly are we doing tomorrow?" Natsu asked grabbing the attention of the whole guild that looked at him with blank faces. Obviously they thought that Natsu was very late.

Makarov coughed, then tried to explain, "Gilbert-San was a former prisoner because of robbery, however, the man now wants to start honest work and so he is the owner of the new _'Grand Flowers Center'_ which was built recently. He is doing a small festival as an advertisement for his new shop and he needs help with the working staff."

Natsu scratched his chin. "So…. This mission doesn't involve fighting?"

"No."

"Doesn't involve catching bad guys?"

"No."

"And doesn't involve destroying big villages?"

"NO."

"Alright, count me out. Happy, let's go fishing."

"Aye Sir!"

"NOT so fast, Natsu!"

The boy was caught from his scarf by Lucy and Erza who sweat dropped.

"I decided that you're going to participate and that's final!"

Natsu groaned and whined trying to get rid of Erza's and Lucy's hold on his scarf. "But Jii-chaaaaan! That's NO FUN AT ALL! What are we supposed to do? Sniff flowers all day long?"

"No, you are supposed to sell them to people just for one day. And don't screw this up!"

After a long argument with Makarov, implying that Natsu Dragneel wasn't the right man to deal with delicate stuff, Makarov dismissed Natsu's complaints ordering the tango pink-haired boy to participate or else, Makarov will have to use power to settle it.

Natsu Dragneel had to surrender after Erza gave him the death glare and after the argument was over, the boy sat with Lucy who talked to Mirajane. Lucy wanted to know how they came up with the names.

"Oh that's easy! Tell me Lucy, who loves flowers the most? Men or women?" Mirajane enthusiastically asked.

"Ummm…." Lucy struggled to find the right answer then she guessed, "Well, that's hard to figure out. But I'd definitely go with women."

"Excellent! Assuming that most of the targeted market is females, if you were to go to a flower shop and find a man selling flowers for you, how'd you feel about it?"

Lucy though about it for a minute then clapped her hands suddenly making Natsu's eyes flinch for a minute. "Wow…. Now I get it! Mira, I never thought you'd actually be able to come up with that idea in five minutes!"

"It's so romantic isn't it? Just standing there in front of a charming man arranging and giving you a bouquet of flowers~ wouldn't it be nice?"

"Yes, I understand! Mira, you're a genius!"

"I just gained some experience from working in our guild, that's all!"

Let them say what they want. If they repeated that thousands of times, Natsu Dragneel won't understand any of it.

At the end of the day, Natsu took Happy with him to go fishing which gave him a little bit of time to think this over. Especially in the matter of working with Gray.

Weeks ago, Natsu began seeing his supposedly best friend in ways that he didn't know they exist in this world. This was the asshole he was thinking about it, why did he feel some weird fairies dancing in his stomach? Natsu Dragneel thought it sucked. That's why he decided to distance himself from working with Gray as long as he could. He took several missions and completed them solo in order to busy himself with something and at the same time forget about the so called Gray Fullbuster.

"Natsuuu! I caught one! I caught one!" Happy joyfully said as he pulled his fishing net which had two struggling-to-live fish while Happy giggled proud of his work.

Natsu smiled and patted the cat between his ears. "Good job! But I will not lose!"

"It's a challenge then!"

"Yep!" Oh, well. Natsu had other things to worry about for the time being. He will see if he can manage to escape during work tomorrow.

* * *

Fiore was too busy as usual in the morning. Streets were crowded with people buying and selling, several festivals were held every day because of something new, and the visitors of the nation seemed to be enjoying themselves being lost in all the events. In a very distinguished corner, A Flower shop was having a festival full of dandelions and red petals stealing all the female population's attention, not only because of the beauty of the different flowers, but also because of the exotic beautiful sight of elegant men standing with bright smiles-

-Well, maybe not _all_ of them. Gray had his trademark which was identified as 'Hot' by Juvia and other females who saw Gray's pissed of attitude as irresistible. Gray Fullbuster didn't care about all that shit, he wanted just to go on a real mission instead of acting as a man bitch to sell pathetic things such as…. Flowers?

He was dressed semi-causal for the occasion. Simple black pants and a white shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to Gray's elbow. His necklace was visible from the unbuttoned three top buttons and a lot of girls were thankful that they got to see a glimpse of his well-built chest and muscles while fantasizing about several inappropriate actions that could be done with a very sexy healthy man.

Standing about two meters next to him was Laxus who looked neutral. Not happy nor sad. Just a face that could express _'What the hell am I doing here?',_ but of course he sold flowers while replying with a simple _'Here' _or _'Thanks'_ or _'There'_ in a very cold tone, not giving a room for small talk with any one of his fans. Laxus was after all, just another _'God' _in the huge outdoor stand. His blond hair and deep eyes stood out along with his calm demeanor and lack of social connectivity. The guy could care less about the shitty (In his opinion) event. He didn't even notice that he was being watched by the rest of the Raijinshuu due to boredom. He was their precious Laxus, and being glued to those girls made them a little bit worried.

In about another two meters away from Laxus, Jellal Fernandes stood with a simple smile that made several girls swoon. Jellal was thinking of ways to meet Erza again for a friendly talk and just so happened to know about the event held in Fiore. Gilbert-San, the owner of the shop assured him that he had the connections to keep the council off his back for about a week, and they reached an agreement.

Jellal's outfit was similar to Gray's except for the shirt's color. People looked at him and instantly he became an idol. Guys included. Jellal's personality was just that strong and influential. After all, he was part of the council one day because of the nature of his attractive personality. So…. Selling flowers? Easy like a piece of cake.

On the other side, the three distinctive members of Blue Pegasus guild stood in their usual charismatic poses surrounded by comical sun rays that made them look handsome and stupid at the same time in Gray's eyes. Regardless of what Gray thought, everyone else loved them already.

The middle was conquered by Loke, Gajeel, Natsu and Erza.

Gray's eyebrow twitched. "By the way….. Why Erza? And what is this ridiculous outfit that she's wearing?"

Laxus acknowledged Gray's question (Thank god he was still in this world) and shrugged. "Maa…. Jii-chan thought that she could be useful. Apparently she acted in a theatre with you guys before as a man if what I heard is correct. You got to admit, she has an impressive charisma."

"But…. That's ridiculous! She's a girl for god sake! Why does she always dress up like a man?"

"Dunno, maybe in her second life she'd be a man. Like it's not bad enough now." Laxus mumbled chuckling, making Gray snicker. Erza sneezed while she was handing some dreamy girl the flowers. The poor girl didn't know that she didn't need Erza as a bed material. If only she could identify her gender which was proven to be difficult because of Erza's very spectacular changing techniques . Yes, Erza made a very promising and devastatingly charming man, but the rest of her team didn't appreciate that including Lucy who watched the whole thing with her jaw on the floor.

Seriously Mirajane? Lucy would have to admit that the bartender was taking it too far. Even though it was a very small event, Mirajane took it very seriously, planning each and every detail, and even mentioned that a very important member of Fairy Tail will be joining them soon.

Like it wasn't enough with the current outstanding staff.

Everyone standing and serving in that stand was admired from afar because they gave off an aura of intimidation yet at the same time closeness. Something that Lucy can't explain. However, Natsu was excluded from the previous description.

Even though Natsu hated the idea at the beginning, calling it boring and stuff, he found himself enjoying the busy morning displaying his breathtaking grins and smiles. Natsu was dressed in dark blue jeans and long sleeve white shirt while his scarf was tied loosely around his waist allowing a good portion of his tan neck to be visible. He treated customers with a very welcoming aura that made them think that they were Natsu's long lost buddies while the girls just fell in love with his pink hair and utter cuteness. They went even as far as ruffling his hair as an appreciation gesture.

Gray watched that last ruffle of the hair and whispered to laxus, "My radar detects another dumbass about six yards clockwise."

Laxus actually offered his customer a small barely seen _smile, _if you can call the agonized twist of the lips as a smile, and turned slightly to see what Gray was talking about.

"So It wasn't just me, huh?" The blonde asked.

"Nope. He's having the time of his life."

Laxus sighed. "As long as he's not asking me for another challenge, I'm fine with it. You should enjoy that too while it lasts."

"Who said I'm not enjoying it Ah-yes ma'am, I'm currently purifying my ears from his loud obnoxious voice." Gray said while trying hardly to smile to the lady who looked in her forties and who in fact, was creeping Gray out with her heart shaped eyes.

"Hmmm. Why am I feeling that you're pissed off then?"

"WHA-I'm not pissed off!"

"It's either you're aggravated for some unknown reason or you have something against anyone ruffling the Dumbass's hair."

"For someone who looks so bored, you sure are observant! No, I don't have anything against anyone. His grin just tortures my entire being."

Laxus grunted and was already working on the next request. "Yeah I used to be like you. But then I came to realize, that it was probably the wisdom of God to place a dumbass between us. Like we don't have enough of them in our guild."

"Man, you're twisted, you know that?" Gray smiled to the lady thanking god that she is finally getting off his back.

"Oh keep looking at Natsu like that and I might think you're far more twisted than I am."

"Shut up! Geez, I'm not looking at him with any look, why are-Hello, how can I serve you?"

Laxus snickered seeing Gray's cheeks drowned in dark vermillion. And was even more delighted because he got to shut up and leave him alone to focus on the request in his hands.

"Yes. PLEASE come again!" Natsu grinned and handed the thirty years old man a bouquet of elegantly organized flowers (Made by Ezra since Natsu couldn't get the hang of it, or better yet, he WON'T get the hang of it). The man smiled and decided to ruffle his hair like the others.

"You're a good kid Natsu. See you."

Gray's eyes widened a bit and accidentally poured water on the counter instead of in the vase causing a bit of disturbance to the customer who happened to be a young lady. He apologized, and when Gray apologizes, not a single girl would refuse to forgive him, if not fall in love with him. So it was all good.

Nevertheless, Gray asked Laxus to cover for him because he had something to do. Laxus groaned, and asked Gray to be fast. It was enough dealing with his own customers and he didn't need for the amount to double. The sun was getting hot, and everything seemed to be triggering annoyance for the blond dragon slayer.

Gray marched forward and grabbed Natsu's wrist angrily guiding him to the back of the stand. The pink-haired yelled and tried to take back his hand not understanding what's wrong with the ice-freak all of the sudden. "HEY! YOU! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Gray ignored his 'lame' threat and failed to see Natsu's burning red face. The ice user was ignorant to the fact that Natsu was feeling big trouble when his heart made loud sounds because of Gray's simple hold on his wrist.

Gray finally stopped dragging the other when he realized what he has just done. He turned to see Natsu glaring at him like he was the devil.

"What the HELL do you want?!" Natsu yelled snatching his hand back and avoiding looking at Gray in the eye.

Gray crossed his arms on his chest and thought for a second. Shit… what the hell did he want from Natsu?!

He didn't understand. He suddenly felt irritated because…. Why again?! He didn't know. Something just snapped when he saw that man laying his hands on the other's hedgehog head. And earlier the girls. And this has got to stop before he goes completely nuts.

"OI! Where are you going? Enchanted land?!"

"Shut up, I can hear you alright." Gray replied coldly.

"THEN?! What do you want?!"

"Ah…." Fuck. What was he supposed to say? Gray slapped his forehead softly and answered, "You know what? Just….. Forget it. It's nothing." He began to return to the shop, but Natsu stopped him with his loud voice.

"You ARE kidding, right? You dragged me all the way to say it's NOTHING?"

"YES. God, you are so annoying."

"Hey! If you got something that you want to say, then say it!"

"I told you I've nothing to say to you. Now let's get back to work before Erza gets our heads first."

Natsu raised an eyebrow while burning Gray with his stare while the black-haired stood unaffected by such childish act.

"Boys, boys, why aren't you playing nice?"

Both heads looked to the source of the sound and found the mighty Gildarts standing before them in white pants and black sleeve shirt.

"You!" "YOU!"

"Heya."

Those clothes….. Could it be…

"Are you the 'surprise' extra worker?" Gray retorted.

Gildarts simply shrugged Gray's offensive tone with a wide Grin and opened his arms wide because Natsu was jumping on him.

"GILDARTS! I didn't see you in a long time! Where were you?!"

The man sweat dropped offering a nervous smile and wrapped his arms around Natsu returning the fierce hug. He was INJURED there, why kids always had to be so insensitive?

"N-Natsu… do you mind… I'm dying here…" He said trying not to sweat too much.

"Ok! Wait… what's wrong?" Natsu sniffed and got greeted by the smell of metallic blood. "Are you alright?! That smells so serious!"

"Ha?" Gray asked confused.

"He's severely injured. What happened?!" Natsu demanded an answer.

Gildarts smiled and smacked Natsu on the head lightly, "It's nothing that I can't handle, brat. Just something to remind me of my awesome fight with mountain gorillas. I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful lady hostage, and got distracted a bit."

Gray sighed. Same old pervert.

"Anyway, let's get to work, brats!"

Gray grunted, "Sure, so that you can hunt one, huh?"

"Don't talk like that, Gray. We all have needs." Gray groaned from the smack on the back.

"Yeah, apparently your needs are the same size as your S-class category."

"Why you little-!"

Gray was suffering while Gildarts playfully tried to choke him. Natsu snickered enjoying the sight of tortured Gray as the black haired's face was getting bluer and bluer.

"Ok OK! I…. Give up!"

"Gooood, now let's get to work!"

* * *

In the end, Natsu wondered again about what Gray wanted from him earlier. He even noticed Gray looks at him from a distance and every time, Natsu gives him a questioning stare. Gray just avoids it and gets busy with a customer which was getting on Natsu's nerves. It was enough to distract him from the fact that he was blushing like a little girl.

He tried to focus on working with Gildarts, Erza and Loke who was by the way, attacked by his previous girlfriends. Several were questioning why did he suddenly disappear, but the light brown-haired teen avoided their questions politely and flirted as always.

Afternoon came by so quickly, and the crowd increased to the point that some people thought the day was an official occasion in Fiore or something.

Blue Pegasus, and Loke were all disappointed a little bit because the chick magnet, also known as Gildarts, was in town, and there was nothing they can do. Gildarts just seemed to memorize each and every word that women liked in general, not to mention his dirty ways in getting himself date(s) for the night. Loke's girlfriends left him and all the female crowd seemed to be clustered in the middle around the perverted bastard. How dare he take all of their 'instant' fans? Not fair.

Mirajane smiled while she held her camera taking various pictures of the event. Reedus had his brush painting different poses for the individuals and selling those paintings for seemingly interested squealing girls. Fairy Tail was making huge profits by the passing seconds.

Girls weren't only fanning over the males' breathtaking looks, but also their interaction with each other. In order to understand this, the Fairy Tail's Narrator will have to give examples.

_Reality: _

Gray was standing arranging different dandelions and pink tulips tentatively when suddenly the sharp thorns of the wild bitchy dandelions decided to cut his finger and arm's skin so cruelly.

"FUCK! What is this?! Is it alive or what?! Fuck! Fuck!"

Laxus almost cringed at the cursing words that Gray kept spatting and finally huffed holding the other's scratched arm.

"Stop acting like a child. Here. Take this, it'll stop the bleeding."

"Sheesh! Can't a man complain in peace in this country?!"

"Drama queen."

"Shut the fuck up! It hurts like a bitch!"

* * *

**Fantasy Number 1:**

The dreadful plants cut Gray's arm's pure perfect pale complexion. Gray the prince charming, gently groans from pain, but he didn't have to worry. Laxus the famous sexiest member of the Raijinshuu holds his arm ever so gently, like he would break it if he did, and leans down to kiss the small injury's place.

"L-Laxus-san…"

"I'm sorry….. It's my fault. If I acted like a man and handled this order myself, this could never have happened to you…"

A small tear was visible on the boy's red cheeks, and he shook his head. "Laxus-san! You didn't do anything wrong…. I…. I was careless so…."

"Gray…. Can you forgive me?" Laxus whispered as he cradled Gray's waist making the boy blush harder as their lips were a kiss away.

"….. Ha…. L-Laxus….."

"Kyaaaaa! That's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" (Screamed by a worthless group of girls)

**_End Of the Fantasy 1._**

* * *

_Reality 2:_

Jellal Fernandes came running from the store, bringing proper wrapping sheets and small artificial pearls for the bouquet decoration (because they were finished), however, the blue haired's foot tripped and before he faced a world of pain, Hibiki Lates was just in time for the rescue.

"Thanks man. I Thought I was doomed."

Hibiki waved his hand dismissing the appreciation, "Nah, don't thank me. Those must be heavy, huh?"

"Sure. I don't know how our stock was finished that fast."

" HA! That my friend, would be my Hibiki charm effect."

Jellal sweat dropped while emptying the stuff and organizing it in the stand. "I have no doubt….."

* * *

**Fantasy Number 2:**

Hibiki Lates, lord of chivalry and manners was arranging the bloody red passionate flowers that looked less beautiful in contrast to the blonde.

"Ahh…." The other captivating sea blue-haired sex beast was taken into the blond prince's chest before he could fall harshly on the floor. Hibiki had a very troubled and worried face, and his eyes were examining the boy in his arms checking up on him.

"Love, Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"….. N-No…. Thanks to you." Jellal's breath was caught in his throat at the mesmerizing look the other was giving him while blushing madly.

"Thank god…." And they hugged with the passion of the brutal wave behind the rough rocks in the whole wide ocean.

"…. It's…. It's the rumored boys love! Juvia is witnessing it again!" (Said by Juvia who had a very bright imagination.)

"Nooo, I don't think I can take anymore!" Squealed out another group of forbidden love  
fangirls.

_**End Of Fantasy 2**_

* * *

_Laxus and Gray's reaction to their Scandal:_

"WHAT THE FUCK?! LAXUS-SAN MY ASS!" Yelled Gray almost breaking the vase that he already organized.

"Seriously…?" Laxus' brain seemed to be frozen because the flowers slipped from between his fingers while lightening threatened to destroy the whole stand.

* * *

_Hibiki and Jellal's reaction to their scandal:_

"… Oh please shoot me." Hibiki whispered horrified, "LADIES YOU ARE MY ONLY LOVE!"

Jellal's blank face never changed, but smacked Hibiki's head. "No one told you to save me….. You bastard."

"Why are you blaming me?!"

"Fuck. Just shut up, or you'll make them imagine we are having sex!"

* * *

These series of misunderstandings made the members of the different bars to switch places. Jellal was now next to Laxus sighing, Gray was next to Natsu annoyed, and Erza was next Hibiki who still couldn't get over his picture with the blue haired from earlier. "Someone…. Just shoot me….."

Natsu sighed feeling that he was the victim. He wanted to work in peace far from Gray's intimidating presence chasing his ass. He was fine being next to ERZA!

If he just ignored him….. Everything will be alright.

He should've known that he was a fool because the day was still in its beginning.

**…. Chapter Ends…..**

_Well, Ladies and gentlemen, that's was that._

_Looking forward your reactions as well haha._

_See you~_

_Flame-Belt_


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing But the plot. Sucks.

**Story Title:** _Bouquet of genuine Love_

**Rate:** _T_

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray (and who fucking knows?)_

**Warnings:** _Shounen AI, Yaoi_

**Beta Reader:**_ gothpandaotaku**, **And after the long search for a capable Beta Reader, I finally found the suitable person. I absolutely appreciate your work and effort with me._

* * *

O**.o.**O B**o**u**q**u**e**t** o**f** ge**n**u**i**n**e** L**o**v**e O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **2**:

_It hurts the most._

* * *

"Mama, what are those people doing over there?"

"Ah…. Honey, that's a flower festival."

"Looks like fun! I want a flower too! A red one."

"Really? Then Mama will buy you a big red one, how does that sound?"

"Thanks Mama!"

The flower festival held in Fiore became very popular given the fact that it only started two hours ago. The outdoor stand dedicated to the festival became very crowded with couples, single girls and guys, and old people who loved the way they were treated by the group of young staff.

The Weekly Sorcerer Magazine was also a part of the event. The famous one and only reporter, Jason, was here and there taking different shots of the event while being extra hyper. Fairy Tail always does that to him in addition to the big scoop he was having. Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail; A combination that remained mysterious and powerful across the years.

The so called 'Staff' wasn't paying attention to anything except for completing the requests which were piling up. At least the responsible ones. Anyone could count out Gildarts and Loke from the _responsible _ones. Actually they were acting as the advertisement factor more than being the staff in action. Even Hibiki was working. Damn those people.

"Elfman! You are so late!" Mirajane said in a scolding tone.

"Nee-San, sorry. The shipment was delayed."

"Hurry up! The others are in a pinch right now, they could use your help!"

Elfman was sent earlier that day to get the special shipment of moon flowers which were the main theme of the event. Fairy Tail had this idea of getting those light blue magical glowing flowers and decorating the stand with it. Elfman was too late for that, so Mirajane was thinking now how can they use them.

Natsu tried to flee and stand somewhere else other than standing next to Gray, but failed miserably because all places were taken. He sighed and at least he was standing next to Gildarts. It managed somehow to calm him down, but not entirely.

Jellal was attacked by a very large number of customers. The people couldn't help but to like the way he chatted with them and completed their requests. Some girls asked for an autograph signature just for the heck of it. The boy sighed and was putting his signature for them on the gift card when his eyes suddenly met Hibiki's black ones across the stand. Jellal blinked and was surprised as to why the dark blonde haired guy was staring at him. He mouthed _'What?'_, but Hibiki ignored him and smiled brightly to one of his customers. Jellal shrugged and returned to what he was doing.

Mirajane entered the stand again after finishing with Elfman and found something wrong.

"Guys! Why did you change your positions after I did my best in organizing everything?!"

Gray, Laxus, Hibiki and Jellal sweat dropped, then Gray decided to speak with Mirajane on their behalf.

"Because we are being the victims of false imaginations."

Mirajane sighed heavily, "First, the delivery was late and now what? 'Give them what they want' that is our goal. Since when do you care how people think about all of you?"

"Since I became fantasized about with the half-assed dragon slayer." Gray retorted.

"Gray, I don't care. Return to your positions now! ALL OF YOU!"

Natsu sighed inwardly in relief. "You heard the lady. Move your annoying ass over there!"

"You like that, huh?" Gray asked trying his best not to punch Natsu in the face.

"Of course. You did nothing since you stood here but scaring away every customer that came to me!"

"That's because I can't stand the idea that they are admiring your foolishness."

"Why you-!" Gray dodged the heavy vase that almost collided with his waist. "ASSHOLE!"

"Dumbass." Gray replied provoking Natsu who glared for a while then dropped the vase not so gently on the counter and returned to work, ignoring Gray's open invitation for a fight.

Gray blinked several times, not believing what just happened. Natsu isn't fighting back? That was a shocker. Unlike Natsu Dragneel, the biggest idiot in Magnolia, Gray wasn't a fool. He could see the way Natsu was avoiding him for about two weeks and he somehow… Didn't like it.

Yes, Natsu was a big pain in the ass, but he was his friend. Gray tried to remember if he did anything wrong, other than setting up Natsu on a train for an _'imaginary'_ mission which was actually heading for the ice mountains (that was fun), other than cheating Natsu when they were having a food contest, other than nailing Natsu's closet doors so that they won't open, and other than putting dog _shit_ instead of Natsu's favorite _chocolate_ syrup on his breakfast pancakes? (In cooperation with Mirajane…)

No, not something that he knows of. Okay… maybe the last one wasn't so funny but still it wasn't that big of a deal. In fact, he was pretty clean with Natsu this month, not having the energy to prepare grand big schematic pranks that leaves a great impact on Natsu because of Juvia's increased stalking skills. So why on earth was he getting this treatment?! It made his brain feel like it was tied up in knots because of the frustration. Too bad they were working now, or he would've asked Natsu to talk to him like a man and explain himself, which is what he promised himself to do after they are finished with this annoying day.

"Actually, I have a job for you, Natsu and Gray. We're out of gift cards and cactus. Go in the back of the store and you'll find their boxes." Mirajane said checking the things off her clipboard.

Or better yet. He could ask Natsu **now**.

* * *

"Ok….. Cactus…. AH! THERE YOU ARE!" Natsu grinned as if he found the treasure while running to organize the boxes and pots of the ugly plant to bring them to the stand.

"Get up." Gray roughly jerked Natsu away from the boxes making the boy gasp from the surprise; it felt like being attacked from behind.

"What the….. What's **wrong** with you today BASTARD?!" Natsu strongly pounded Gray's chest with both of his hands defending his personal bubble in the process because Gray was invading it.

Gray cursed feeling like an elephant had stepped onto his chest, then tried to calm himself down. Natsu was ignoring him because of something he did. So he has to be the reasonable and patient one.

"Listen dumbass. I'm not the one who has been playing the mouse role running away from a wild cat! It's you. And I want to know why."

"What?!"

Yes. Natsu didn't understand metaphors. "What I mean to say is… Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

Natsu tried to busy himself with looking at anything and everything else other than Gray's eyes because something was just wrong. The way he found Gray concerned, and the way his eyes expressed genuine dislike for the fact that Natsu was avoiding him, suddenly made Natsu's heart go crazy. It was then that he realized that he really, really wanted to hug Gray and never let go. He shook his head and went for the boxes again.

"You're imagining things. I'm not-"

"-No I'm not imagining it. You're fucking doing that right now! Get up and tell me what's wrong!"

"Give it a break, will you? Why do you even care?"

"I don't care. It just bugs the shit out of me."

"I have nothing to say." Natsu's tone suggested _'Drop it, or drop dead.'_ And it irritated Gray more and more that Natsu ignored him while organizing the boxes on top of each other to get them inside.

Natsu wasn't comfortable with Gray's line of questioning and when he held the two boxes to transfer them inside, Gray slammed his hand at the wall between the pink-haired boy and the exit forbidding Natsu from going anywhere and Natsu thanked God that his back was facing Gray or else he'd kick the bastard where it hurts the most.

"What… Is the meaning of this?" Natsu hissed.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you are avoiding me."

"You realize that I can kick your shitty ass all the way to Magnolia's borders, right? Because I WILL if you DON'T back off."

"Or you can just tell me what's annoying you, and we can get this shit over with."

Natsu grunted and dropped the boxes. He turned back and tried to kick Gray, but the boy stepped back avoiding the blow in the stomach.

"That's your answer?" Gray angrily asked.

"No shit. You think the dog crap prank was funny?"

"We both know that's not the point here." Gray crossed his arms in irritation.

"Ok, you know what? You got me. I'm hiding something from you."

"...Duh. I'm waiting for you to tell-"

"-Igneel used to wear pink panties when he sleeps, now beat it!"

Gray's jaw dropped on the floor, not even wanting to imagine Natsu's little joke. "Natsu. Not funny."

Natsu sighed. "Then stop being so stubborn and leave me alone."

"I can't. If you've got something against me you should warn me, hit me, shout at me, but not pull away your whole relationship and trust from me. I know this will sound odd, but it hurts." Gray then went to take the boxes from Natsu slowly and went to the exit, but before he disappeared completely, he stood for a while, his back facing Natsu.

"It hurts the most."

* * *

Natsu sighed while standing next to Gildarts and Elfman. One moron was repeating the words _'Man, Man'_ and the other was a pervert who kept flirting and both didn't help one bit.

_"It hurts the most."_

Damn it. What was he supposed to tell the asshole? From his strange feelings towards his best friend, Natsu can only deduct the fact that he L-L… Li-Liiiiik…

Shit. He couldn't even admit it to himself, how did Gray expect Natsu to tell him that to his face?! Moreover, Gray would never think that this joke is actually funny. It's NOT funny.

"Oi Momo-Chan, I'd like to have two roses from those~" A girl requested from Natsu who was inattentive. The boy snapped out of it, and nodded sweat dropping at the nickname. Just because his hair was pink, doesn't mean people must call him 'Pink'. He sighed and went to to get the flowers that the girl ordered.

"AH SHIT! Natsu get away from that!" Gildarts almost yelled at Natsu who suddenly found some spots of orange liquid on his face.

Shit.

"AH HELL!" Natsu panicked.

The Wild orange Oxalis. Natsu wasn't going to forget that name. Gildarts once took Natsu with him to complete a mission, and there was this huge field of flowers which Natsu liked (He was a fool eight years old brat) and then it happened. There was this beautiful Oxalis that had a very nice orange color and Natsu held it, sniffing from it the sweet scent only to be surprised from the liquid that came flying from the flower onto his cheeks.

And that was it. Gildarts Clive's worst nightmare. The stupid brat just had to sniff the most dangerous flower on the planet to 'Natsu Dragneel'. Normal humans should be not affected by this flower normally in Magnolia, but Natsu was a different story. He made Gildarts Clive's life a living hell. The brat kept sneezing while having a very high fever and terrible rashes that covered all of Natsu's body. Not only that, the brat couldn't breathe properly and had problems with speaking, and Gildarts had to run like a mad man in the middle of nowhere holding a lifeless child to find a freakin' doctor and ended up handing Natsu to Porlyusica who called him the most _'irresponsible'_ man on earth.

Natsu was a mutant that's for sure. How was he supposed to know that the brat has this kind of allergy towards this exact kind of flower?! It wasn't his fault, or anyone's for that matter. Even Natsu himself didn't know that he was allergic to that Oxalis until that unfortunate day came. He was tearing up at the mere memory of it.

"Oi! Listen! Don't you dare sniff anymore, you got me?! HEY! I said no sniffing!" Gildarts threatened while searching frantically for napkin and water.

Natsu was sniffing down his tears, but gave Gildarts the wrong idea of sniffing the scent of the flower. No matter how tempting the sweet scent is, Natsu won't sniff it again, learning his lesson from the traumatizing experience.

"What is going to happen to meeeeeeeee?! I don't want to die!"

"IDIOT! You're not gonna die! Goddammit! Where is the water?!" Gildarts felt himself dealing with child Natsu all over again. God, Natsu didn't grow up one bit, "Ok, Now. Close your eyes and don't breathe until I say so."

"When is that?!"

"LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING BAKA!"

"Hai!" Natsu flinched, closing his eyes and holding his breath feeling Gildarts rough, but at the same time gentle treatment to his face.

Many dreamy eyes looked at them with very active thoughts.

* * *

**Fantasy Number 3:**

What a sweet world.

The world of an adult and child prohibited love. The world of no rules but passionate love and lust. They have heard about the 30 and 40 years old man falling in love with a 17 and 20 years old kid (male/female) because they had a sort of connection that others couldn't see. People looked at them with disgust, but others looked at them with deeply starry and passionate eyes.

Now, in this big stand, the flower of gay romance was blooming between the very well known irresistible S-class wizard Gildarts Clive and Natsu Dragneel, the young cute Salamander.

"Gildarts-San… I… I want to live… I want to be with you."

Gildarts, the sexiest man in Magnolia (Besides Hibiki), rested his forehead on his secret love's forehead and gently wiped away the tears which fell from Natsu's terrified hurt eyes. He couldn't take it. Not when his love was in so much pain.

"Don't say that. You'll always be with me. We have to fight this together and you'll be fine. I can't afford to lose you."

"But…"

"Shh…" Gildarts' finger was on Natsu's lower lip, stopping whatever 'insecurities' the boy had.

Gildarts never wanted to kiss anyone in his life more than he ever wanted now… Those lush young and seductive-

"Kiss him! Claim your only love! You have our support!" Cheered the audience which was composed of couples and dreamy imaginations.

"Cooooool! Fairy Tail is Cooool!" Jason had a blush on his cheeks while taking Gildarts and Natsu's picture for the next issue of The Weekly Sorcerer.

**_End Of Fantasy 3._**

* * *

_Reality 3:_

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE NOT TO TOUCH THE BITCH FLOWER!"

"I wasn't paying attention, alright?! Hurry up and take it off!"

"I'm doing my best! The fucking thing is stuck on your ass."

"IT'S MY CHEEK!"

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE, ASS-CHEEK?!"

"When this is all finished I swear to god-AWW! This isn't a floor to mop! It's a human face! My face!"

Mirajane and Lucy sweat dropped. Apparently, both 'Love-birds' didn't pay attention to what was going on. That flower allergy must've been serious enough.

"I told you to hold your breath!" Gildarts yelled.

"Do you want me to die?!"

"BAKA! You'll die both ways! Choose the least hurtful way or don't you remember what happened?!"

So much for _'I can't afford to lose you'_ Shit.

Natsu moaned feeling his face being literally squashed because of Gildarts' constant rubbing. The man wanted to make sure that Natsu is completely clean of the orange liquid.

"Ok… Now… Breathe." Gildarts said as he threw the dirty napkins in the trash. "How do you feel?"

Natsu breathed in and out, not feeling the scent of the flower anymore thanks to Gildarts who made sure they didn't exist in front of Natsu.

"Ah… Fine, I guess. Th-thanks…"

Gildarts sighed. "Thank god… You scared me."

* * *

**Continuation of Fantasy Number 3:**

"Thank God… You scared me." Add hearts and flowers around Gildarts.

Oh How much exactly did this man love that little dragon slayer? It was amazing. The desire. The romance.

"I can't take my eyes off this magnificent love!"

**_The REAL End of Fantasy 3._**

* * *

"Huh?!" Gildarts was confused partially because he missed part one of the fantasy.

Gray and Laxus sighed exasperated.

"It happened again." Laxus complained.

Gray snorted. "No kidding. That was even worse than any of the previous ones. It's not even realistic."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that we-" He pointed to him and Gray, "-Can be realistic, _Gray-chan_?" He said the last 'Gray-chan' with an angry smirk that Gray didn't like.

The deep blue eyed boy elbowed Laxus who was getting dangerously close to make a point. " NOT in this universe or any other my dear friend. Back off!"

Laxus grunted and adjusted his white shirt. "Good, then try to maintain your distance."

"Exactly my words to you."

"Hmph. As if I would ever fall for a moron like you."

"You never know, _Laxus-san._" Gray wanted to be as seductive as possible. Gray's face was fine, but the calf in his leg was a different story.

"Moron." Laxus said ignoring Gray's moans of deep pain.

* * *

Jellal was gathering the stuff from his last request while moving back next to Hibiki who was busy kissing a girl's hand as an extra 'service' to ensure that she comes back to buy from them and unfortunately for him, he found the next hand very rough and big and…

"Holy fuck…"

It was a man. A perverted macho man!

"Waaaah, Hibiki-kun~"

Jellal almost dropped the box from his hand from the shock, and Hibiki's lips were suffering. Serves him right for attaching his lips to any hand, selfishly assuming that it'd be a woman.

"Ha-ha… P-please… come again…"

"I'll be sure to come back, Hibiki-Kun~!"

"Ah… Poor Hibiki-senpai." Ren and Eve retorted containing their snickers.

Jellal laughed uncontrollably holding his stomach.

Erza, Natsu and the rest watched Jellal in horror. Since when did Jellal laugh like that?! The guy rarely displayed any kind of an amusement expression on his face, let alone laughing! A sad smile? Yes. A sad look? Yes. A sad wistful 'Laugh'? Yes.

Erza didn't see Jellal laugh like this in-Ah, Years. At least a laugh that wasn't forced because of Ultear feeding Meredy chilly and tickling her and then transferring that to the boss. Jellal laughing out of joy is perhaps the most incredible achievement that anyone has ever made.

And that _'one'_ was ready to kill Jellal now.

"It's not so funny! Try kissing his hand and we'll see how you feel!" Hibiki bickered boiling with anger. Hibiki didn't boil from anger. It was also another change in character.

"The… Look at your-Hahahah!" Jellal didn't stop while burying his face in the counter, feeling that he can't take it anymore.

"Shut up." Hibiki rubbed his head furiously and stayed seconds before the next dreamy smile was drawn on his handsome face because another girl requested flowers and 'Chocolate' this time.

Jellal wiped away the tears formed in the corners of his eyes and stood pounding on his chest softly, trying to forget the image from earlier. He shook his head and was going to get some sheets for wrapping from Elfman when he saw Erza 'The supposedly man' gaping at him.

"E-Erza…" Jellal seemed to realize that he just have laughed loud, "I'm… I'm sorry!"

Erza gently smacked him on the shoulder. "Idiot… Why are you apologizing?"

"Ah…" Simple. Jellal always thought that he didn't deserve to laugh after the horrible things he did to Erza in the past and Fairy Tail. The _'Past'_ was always hunting him down. He couldn't sleep _'If he did'_ without nightmares about every little mistake he made.

"Stop daydreaming, and see the next costumer." She winked and took care of her own dreamy customer. Yes, Erza was a charming man now.

He sadly smiled and went to transfer the box on the counter next to Hibiki Lates, the poor idiot.

"Ahhh, no no, I need that space!" Hibiki didn't let the transfer go smoothly.

"But… It's my space." Jellal argued.

"Not anymore pal, go laugh at someone else. My fans need the space."

"Oh, come on! We all thought it was... Ha-ha, funny..."

"Bad for you, you're my stand's partner. You should show sympathy unlike those morons!"

Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm were having the time of their lives laughing at the situation not being able to look at Hibiki in the eye.

Jellal muffled a snicker squeezing his lips together tightly and then stuttered, "S-sorry, won't happen again… So please make way."

"You little jerk." Hibiki couldn't help but to smile. Jellal's laugh instantly became one of the most pleasant things to see.

* * *

**Fantasy Number 4: **

"Hibiki…" Jellal dropped the box on the floor upon seeing his 'Love' kissing another man's hand. He felt… Betrayed, fooled, and heart broken.

Just why?

Hibiki saw the tears threatening to fall from his man's beautiful dark amber eyes and nothing pained him more than that.

"Love…"

"Say no more… I know… I'm not good enough for you…" The sea blue haired boy turned his back on Hibiki, the gorgeous man he fell in love with.

"You got it wrong, Love!" Hibiki wrapped his arms around Jellal pulling the boy from behind into an embrace, "I will never do it again if it bothers you. My career is of no importance to me if you're hurt. Forgive me, love."

"Hibiki…"

"Aoi-kun! Please forgive him! I won't let him kiss my hand for you~!" (Since the girls didn't know Jellal's real name, they called him 'Blue-Kun'.) A girl said crying (because she sacrificed Hibiki kissing her hand like the rest) standing next to Juvia who shared her imagination with everybody else.

Girls liked Drama mixed with boys love. The best smoothie ever.

**_End Of Fantasy 4._**

* * *

Hibiki resisted kicking Gray's ass because the blue-eyed ice mage was now rolling on the ground drowned in sadistic heavy laughter. "FORGIVE ME LOVE?! AHahahaha!"

"Gray… It's coming at you again. Mark my words." Hibiki glared.

"Yeah r-r-right! Ahahaha! As long as I'm keeping my distance from the half-dragon slayer, my ass is fine."

"You'll still see!"

Gray waved his hand dismissing Hibiki's threat, and wiped away the tears. The ice-mage took the flowers Gildarts asked for, and went to give it to him. Unfortunately for him, he stomped on Natsu's foot by accident, but the dumbass didn't want to leave it at that because he punched Gray in the stomach. Gray groaned then came back with a counterattack on Natsu's back.

"You're a dead man Jackass!"

"It was an accident moron."

"IT WAS NOT! I saw your sadistic bastardy look when you stomped on my foot!"

Gray got up and caught Natsu's hands pinning him to the wall. "I don't have time for this! Moreover, I'm not planning to get hurt from Erza in case we destroyed the whole stand in the process, so how about we settle this later? And while we're at it, you might tell me why you were avoiding me, huh?"

Natsu covered his blush by kneeing Gray in the gut. "Bastard! You wish!"

* * *

**Fantasy Number 5:**

The Prince charming apologizes for Natsu. "Are you hurt? I'm so sorry." His sexy husky voice sends the boy's face on fire.

"You're a dead man Jackass!"

Prince Charming kneels on the floor before his unrequited love feeling deeply sorry for his terrible mistake that was making beloved one angry and furious.

"I apologize. Apparently I did something terrible. Do your worst, I'm prepared."

Natsu blushes and shakes his head. "G-go… away, I'm busy."

Prince charming stands up and in a flash, pins the adorable pink-haired to the wall. "Why aren't you looking at me? Why are you avoiding me? Is it because of these intense feelings I bear for you? If that's the case then I shall never show you my face ever again!"

Natsu couldn't stand the sad look on his friend, and now 'more'. The girls decided the plot so that an old girlfriend threatened Natsu and told him that he's not good enough for Prince charming.

"How… Why didn't you tell me this before?…" Prince charming was in shock.

"It doesn't matter! She was right, let go!"

Although Prince charming was surprised by the truth, he was happy that his love shared his feelings. He held His Love's chin up so that he can look at the beautiful glistening green eyes.

"Natsu…" Finally. Natsu is looking at him!

"Gray…"

"How beautiful!" The girls buying chocolate from Elfman ignored him and thought that this was the best interaction they'd seen in the love stand.

"Juvia is Jealous Gray-sama!"

**_End Of Fantasy 5._**

* * *

"Unrequited love, huh Gray?! AHAHA!" It was Hibiki's turn to laugh.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other. More like Natsu blushing and Gray looks blankly.

"You know, you're right. This is so ridiculous. Stop laughing jerk!"

Lucy gaped. Not exactly upset. She got a lot of ideas for her current ongoing STRAIGHT novel.

Even though it was something weird what other people imagined, Natsu feels that he understands why Juvia always fantasized about Gray.

Natsu Dragneel hated fantasies.

Because they'll never happen and it brought a wistful smile on his red face.

**_… Chapter Ends… _**

_**Author Note:**_

And that will be it for now. Apparently, there are threat PMs coming to my Inbox and people are going to commit homicide if I didn't update "Magnolia's Shounen Ai". So unfortunately, this one will have to wait after at least an update from my emotionally messed up story. Or not? Who knows? I'm a cruel person, I can go with my awful mood swings instead of the majority's complaints. Gah, Sue me. I'm horrible I know.

_**NOTE THAT:**_ People, you can perfectly pull your hair out because of my choice of pairings in this story. It's sadistic I know. Especially the Gildarts/Natsu one, however, I have no explanation for my actions and therefore…. Shoot me in the head, and I won't tell you to stop. That's what you signed up for when you decided to read anything from me. I'm a sadistic bastard after all.

_**AND:**_ This Author will be out-of-town if you decided to rent a Hitman. HA! I caught all of your plans! You think I wouldn't notice the smell of conspiracy?! *Acting all paranoid while readers look at her with blank faces…. And then glares!*

_**SO:**_ Ahaha….. *Laughs nervously!*….. fine! I'm backing off now.

_See you all!_

_Looooove,_

_Flame-Belt_

* * *

**To my Lovely (adorable) Hamsters-I mean-Ahem-Reviewers:**

**EllieGymGirl **

Hmmm. I sense this: 'Update Magnolia's shounen Ai or else!' Hahaha, I totally agree with you. I left such a bad cliffhanger the last time.

Ok princess, I will update my other stories. And thank you very much for your comment (Kisses!)

AND don't worry, I'll be updating my hopless story next.

Enjoy!

**elex88 **

This is it. I smell it. I can SMELL IT! The scent of a new fan.

Elex-San, I'm….. I'm… at loss of words. I don't know what I did to deserve this much praise from you, but I so appreciate it. Thanks for favoriting the majority of my stories, I don't know how I fucking did it, but I managed to make you a follower of mine. Believe me, I don't deserve all that.

Hehe, ok. I can't express my gratitude with words.

Thanks also for your lovely review, and I so hope you don't stop being a fan of mine because of the awkward pairings that keep on showing up. Hehe, Natsu/Gray, will be the eventual ones so no worries.

Until then!

Enjoy!

**Guest**

Hehe, even though I don't know your name, I'm certainly grateful for the praise you gave me. *Bows!*

Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked my writing style which needs improvement. Thanks!

**theabridgedkuriboh **

Here comes my awesome reviewer, theabridgedkuriboh-san! Words cannot describe how I oh am grateful to you, again. thanks for following this with me.

Well, Natsu is very tortured in all my stories, but this will be the least horrible one, believe me. and I'm glad you're not disturbed by last chapter's fantasies, however, I'll forgive you if you felt like that at this one.

I've gone with it too far, and there is no stopping to my evilness. Hehe, ok I'm gonna stop making you mad now, and I'll just say, thank you. (Hugs!)

**Crystalangel554 **  
Aw dear. You wanted Natsu fantasies and there you go. I wish that wasn't an eye burner, but I warned you, right?!

Hehe, well, you got to be prepared when reading this. And I totally agree with you about Laxus/Gray fans. They just see everything upside down. I wish I had such a creative imagination, but no. They beat me to it every time.

I can only say, thank you so much, you made my day! And I hope you enjoyed reading.

**AsDarknessSpreads **

So when I decided to put messed up fantasies about awkward couples, you my dear, arise and become a fan of Laxus/Gray. (AREN'T WE ALL HOPELESS FANGIRLS?! THAT'S THE SPIRIT MY DEAR FRIEND!) Haha, I'm turning into my freaky mode now.

You want the address of the shop? Of course I will give it. (Text mails the address!) Happy? Only you have to travel back in time, easy.

Lovely review! It's nice to see you following this too with me.

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **

_"There were just a few bits I didn't quite get. Like, the scene after my favorite line. Was Gray talking to Laxus while he was handling that lady customer with the heart shaped eyes? Or did he switch over to talking to the lady in the middle of one of his lines to Laxus?"  
_  
First, I really appreciate your attentive eyes. It brings to me joy.

Well, Gray was talking to laxus and then talked to the lady and then came back to Laxus, all in one line. Wow, I realized how messed up that was… and of course it was hard to read, so now, this author is guilty and will try to pay more attention to the poor readers eyes. In the mean time…. You can punish me Hime. *Talks like Virgo!*

Ok, that was stupid, don't mind me. My point is, I'll be careful next time, Hime. And I really appreciate your review. It was exactly what I wanted Hime.

See you in another chapter, and I really hope you enjoyed reading this one, Hime.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing But the plot. Sucks.

**Story Title:** _Bouquet of genuine Love_

**Rate:** _T_

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray (and who fucking knows?)_

**Warnings:** _Shounen AI, Yaoi_

**Beta Reader:**_ gothpandaotaku**, **Yay for me :)_

* * *

O**.o.**O B**o**u**q**u**e**t** o**f** ge**n**u**i**n**e** L**o**v**e O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **3**:

_Teamwork deadly presents._

* * *

"Natsu…"

"Gildarts…"

The huge S-class wizard was holding Natsu's hand tenderly while applying treatment to the little cut on the finger from a thorn that stuck out from a red flower which couldn't suffice describing both of their deep love. The look on Gildarts Clive's face was just unexplainable. He couldn't wait for them to finish working in the stand and return to their shared lovely sweet home so that he can tell Natsu how much he loves him of course… under the pressure of a completely different atmosphere. They were just hungry for each other, but not able to do anything about it and that was sad.

* * *

Reality:

"Will you please stop being such a pain in the ass? I can't flirt if you kept interrupting me with your damned childish accidents you miserable brat!"

"IT'S MY FIRST TIME DOING SUCH THING! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT STABS?! YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

"Yeah YEAH! Stop bitching in my ear."

"YOU PISS ME OFF!"

"I know. That's the point you idiot."

"IF YOU HATE IT THAT MUCH THEN LET GO OF MY HAND!"

"I can't. My responsibility as the guild master is urging me to do this sort of thing so shut up… you know what? I am sick of this. I will have someone else babysit you from now on. GRAY! Come over here!"

Gray rolled his eyes and nervously smiled to his costumers apologizing because he couldn't take their requests. Gray Fullbuster was pissed on the inside. Something about Gildarts holding Natsu's hand seemed _wrong._ He doesn't care if all the other girls saw it as hot-wrong. Gray Fullbuster saw it WRONG. With all the meaning that word provides. Why can't that old man let go of Natsu's hand already?! MOREOVER, why the hell did he have to spoil Natsu that far? Natsu can take care of himself, Geez. What was wrong with this picture?

"What is it?" Gray asked scratching the back of his head and annoyed. Very annoyed. Because Gildarts was still holding that hand.

"I need to find myself a date. I know you have no love life whatsoever, so here you go. Watch over this brat and don't let him kill himself by sunflowers."

**"WHAT?!"** Both Natsu and Gray shouted at the same time, then Natsu yelled, "WHY THE STRIPPER?! HE'S THE ONE WHO WILL KILL ME!"

"SHUT UP! It's me who's annoyed! OLD MAN I-"

Gildarts was already holding a woman's hand, explaining to her how beautiful she was and how his heart couldn't stop pounding because of it. Both of them sighed and Gray snatched Natsu's hand completing what Gildarts had started.

"LET GO! Dammit! Let go of my hand!"

"Oh so now you are mad? I didn't see you complaining much when that pervert was holding it."

"WHA…." Natsu looked at Gray blinking. Where the hell did that come from?!

Gray was ignoring Natsu completely and focusing on the task at hand.

Natsu's blush could be seen by all the workers in the stand and Hibiki's smirk seemed to be a little dark. Natsu didn't know why Gray was pissed. Gildarts was just trying to help, besides, his hand held by Gildarts is totally different from Gray's, dammit. Natsu snatched his hand which seemed to be sweaty due to the contact with… Gray's ridiculously tender and warm hands that seemed to be affecting his heart in a totally strange way. He was the salamander! He was the warmest of them all! How the hell can Gray radiate all of that warmth when he was supposed to be the coldest one?!

"Touch me again and you are DEAD!" Natsu spat angrily trying to cover up all the embarrassment and carried on finishing the requests.

Gray calmed himself and stopped himself before he could use his ice-make bazooka on Natsu.

_'Got to keep calm and peaceful… Got to keep calm and peaceful…' _Gray chanted to himself while breathing in and out, not wanting to shove Natsu's head in that vase however tempting that was.

"So… what happened?" Gray asked trying to open up a conversation.

"Nothing… Red roses turned out to be crueler than I imagined them to be." Natsu answered while wrapping the bandage tightly around his wrist and fingers with his teeth. He winced from the sharp pain and tried to ignore it. "My experience has always been traumatizing with these plants."

"That's because you are not careful enough. You don't work out that brain of yours before acting, dumbass."

"-Gray! I-"

"-Whatever. I don't want to hear, moron. Complain to Gildarts."

Natsu huffed and gave the girl the red roses bouquet who smiled widely and glared at Gray who didn't give Natsu a second glance. "Man, what's wrong with you and Gildarts?! He was only trying to help!"

"Yes, and he just had to hold your hand like a small helpless girl."

"He was making sure it does not get infected! What's your problem?! IF YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING THEN SAY IT!" Seriously, Natsu was pissed because of Gray's ridiculous dilemma and didn't even know why he was explaining anything to Gray. Hell, he felt like he did something wrong and he owed Gray that explanation.

"Stop talking to me, I am busy here."

"YOU STARTED TALKING DAMN IT!"

"Dumbass."

"BASTARD!"

They both averted their gaze away from each other. Gray felt like he wasn't getting anywhere with Natsu and that he had probably been crazy because again… Gildarts holding Natsu's hand is completely normal.

On the other side of the stand, Hibiki Lates was arranging some special request from a sister who wanted to give her brother an elegant bouquet of flowers. Hibiki nodded and started on his mission, not aware that Jellal was watching him.

"Ah… If I may comment on something?" Jellal asked feeling a bit sorry or interrupting.

Hibiki nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

Jellal nervously spoke, "I think… that Freesia is a bit too much for a boy. I see it more suitable if you kept the veronicas and tulips only while having a bit darker colors… In my point of view of course. But don't mind me! I Just thought it was a bit too bright."

Hibiki's eyes were slightly wide. Actually amazed that Jellal had this knowledge… Of course all the girls found that Jellal was just being _sexy _while giving his professional opinion with that pale skin visible from the unbuttoned top buttons of that black shirt.

_'Sexy huh….'_ Hibiki awkwardly thought then shook his head and chuckled. "Wow, you know a lot."

Jellal Fernandes rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and waved his hand denying the fact that he knows a lot. "Not really. I might've suggested that according to my own personal preference."

"Nevertheless, I think you've a pretty good taste. Did you do this before?"

"No way. I don't have time for that and I will never will, but I think I always had an obsession with getting everything organized."

Hibiki smiled and couldn't help but to pat the other boy on his hair which was… weird, considering that both were male adults who weren't close at all. Not even friends.

"Thank you~! I will surely take that into consideration."

Jellal was frozen for a second because of the small intimate contact. He also blinked several times wondering what did that intimate contact mean in modern nowadays social conventions. He was away from any form of human-to-human affection for a long time and he started to wonder if he was overreacting to such a trivial gesture. Certainly a _stupid _blush isn't needed for such a small thing, huh? Jellal shook his head and continued organizing the gift cards and decoration sheets feeling regret because he had to accept such a socialization-based job. Being out of the picture for so long made him feel more comfortable-well, hiding.

Being exposed to all sorts of physical contact with people made him feel on edge because he didn't know how to react. Jellal didn't like that. Control was everything in his life, and he wasn't about to give that up. Not now, not ever.

He looked again to the dark blonde male next to him who was already kissing many hands, cheeks, foreheads, and so on, and a small smile made its way through Jellal's lips. He failed miserably to conceal that smile with his fingers. He didn't know that people like that existed in this world. People like Hibiki who took everything lightly like there are no troubles at all, thus, he envied the man for the freedom he is generously granted.

_'Focus… Focus…'_ Jellal thought as he noticed himself screwing up the arrangement of gift cards that he has just finished.

"Jellal? Something wrong?"

Jellal gasped surprised by the voice that pulled him out of his wild train of thought. He looked at Erza and stuttered, "Ah… No. Everything is fine."

"Weird. I thought I saw some smoke coming out from that head of yours."

"Don't you know me so well?"

She smiled. "What's on your mind?"

He sighed. "Nothing. Just… that Hibiki guy… Does he touch anyone so freely?"

Erza had a thoughtful look on her face and nodded after a while. "Yes. As long as it is a female, he would do that. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…" Jellal's face seemed to be gradually turning to various pink hues and decided that it was enough and that he had to snap out of it.

… He decided to snap out of it, but the fact the Hibiki was hovering above him all the time and _accidentally_ touching his shoulder or playfully patting him on the hair when he gave advice, made it all difficult to stop. Jellal then had shrugged and figured that Hibiki was a touchy-feely kind of guy.

Mirajane and Lucy were trying to find a use for the moon flowers which Elfman had brought late and both were very confused. Those flowers couldn't be used in the stand anymore and it was a shame because it could have been something fascinating that would've attracted more people, not that they weren't satisfied with all people now, but it could've made a pretty great impression.

"I know! Why don't we give them to the guys?" Lucy stated happily.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane blinked asking.

"Well, I think all of the boys are working so hard, so if we gave each one of them these flowers… it'll be like a reward. Look at them, they are soooo pretty!"

Mirajane smiled liking the idea. "We could do that, but Gildarts suggested that after this day ends, each partner will give the other a bouquet of flowers. He said it was good for strengthening teamwork between different guilds."

Lucy chuckled. "Yeah I find it a good idea. But this has nothing to do with that. Moon flowers will be our reward for them for their hard work."

Mirajane giggled. "Those guys are so lucky. They are getting flowers from each other, flowers from us, and money from the client that is going to make them all set for the next three months."

"I hate to say this, but they are a bunch of lucky bastards." The blonde scowled. If it was her, she would have been able to pay that rent to the greedy old woman of a landlord.

"Damn right. Ah, we could give some of them to our customers and the rest for the shop's decoration as well."

"Great. Finally we fixed something." They both sighed, relieved that this small problem is over.

* * *

It was finally evening, and despite the fact that customers kept showing up, the staff had to close and call it a day because EVERYTHING was sold and the stock of the shop was going to be eliminated if they accepted any more requests. So unfortunately for every Fiorian girl and guy, the stand's glass door was closed leaving the exhausted staff inside sitting on the counter breathing (Hibiki) or on the floor sighing (Jellal) or standing with an irritated scowl (Gray).

Natsu leaned on the counter and rubbed his eyes. He desperately wanted a huge bed just for him as his nose has suffered from all the different scents in that dreadful day. When he thought about it again, it wasn't all bad. He liked serving people and watching them be happy because of him.

Erza and Loke looked at each other and sighed, tired and ready to destroy the whole place if they had to break up one more fight between Natsu and Gray, while Gajeel stood wrapping up some extra flowers and cards into the store.

Laxus was stretching his abused muscles that were confined the whole day, moving in a single pattern and he thought that those Shitbags working on conveyer belts are so fucking _much_ luckier than him. **Screw** that old grandfather of his.

Ren and Eve were slumped on two chairs and were exchanging their fan's love letters, reading them loudly like morons and laughing while Hibiki sent a silent glare to both. Usually he'd be as energetic as them, but this time, the overload of Hibiki's customers and fans killed him.

Elfman was chatting with his sister and Lucy about things that no one wanted to know, and Gildarts was sitting on another chair doing some math for today's profits to hand it over to the client. He gritted his teeth, pissed because… He had millions of women out there just waiting for him to be his date and that old man had to remind him about his _Fairy Tail's Master_ duties. **_Fuck _**the duties. Hadn't he done enough by selling the whole stand?!

"Ok everyone! Now for the fun part!" Mirajane clapped her hands to get their attention and they all rewarded her with groans. Even Ren and Eve didn't want to do anything anymore.

"What is it?" Gray asked hoping for the best, knowing that the worst is coming.

"It's time for your presents. We decided to give each one of you a bouquet of moon flowers. They don't need any attention except for placing them always near the sun. They won't die until after fifty years or more! If you want, you could also sell them as merchants consider these as a big fortune."

Of course, none would dare to sell it! These are moon flowers! Not gold or silver, but moon flowers! They were extremely rare and hard to find, so they found that gift quite stunning and their faces had grins or smiles.

"Wow thanks! If I gave Jenny-San one of these, she'll be so happy!" Hibiki claimed while crossing his legs and eagerly waiting for the present, missing the vague look that Jellal gave him.

"I guess... My team will be happy too." Laxus shrugged knowing that his team was still watching him from that far building, so he might as well reward their exhaustion due to stalking him.

Gildarts drooled. "Yes… Wait for me Monika!" He also had plans for those flowers.

Gray smirked and was relieved that this has nothing to do with them working to death again. Natsu smiled as well, liking the shape of the flowers and amazed by the inner glow inside each one of them.

"Actually there are three parts for the fun part. We now informed you of your gift, the other part is you all are invited to dinner at the client's mansion and-"

They all whistled and clapped their hands happily while Natsu jumped in the air with a _'YES! **FOOD!**'_ making them all laugh at his foolish antics.

"Finally! We're all starving Nee-San!" Elfman was delighted, too.

"Now, Now. Everybody calm down, I still didn't mention the last part!" Mirajane said smirking to Gildarts and Lucy.

All of them thought of one thing. _'THIS NIGHT COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER!'_

"All of you are also required to give your partners for the day a bouquet as a friendly gesture. As soon as you do that, you are all set for dinner!"

All of them thought of another thing. _'THIS NIGHT IS GONNA BE HELL!'_

"**Mirajane**! I am starving!" Natsu whined, "Besides, I don't want to give the pervert or the stripper anything!"

"Same here, IDIOT!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT YOU BRAT!"

Before any other fight could begin, Erza slammed her fist on the counter making a frightening sound that reminded them of what could happen if they still wanted to fight. "Shut it… Both of you."

Natsu and Gray instantly hugged each other patting each other backs.

"I love you my friend." Gray whispered.

"Same here, best friend of the **whole **world." Natsu gritted his teeth while grinning.

"That's more like it." Erza sighed and smiled.

The next thirty minutes were chaos. Gajeel and Elfman kicked each other so that the other person could accept the gift, while Ren and Eve were still not registering that they were giving another GUY flowers. Even it was for each other. Loke, however, was delighted to give Ezra flowers and even flirted asking her out ignoring Lucy's glare of disbelief. The red haired girl declined politely and handed him a bouquet full of **_cactus_** and bandages for the future injuries that Loke would surely have, judging by the tears in his eyes as soon as he took the dreadful bouquet. Yay, that's Erza's _devastating_ affection for you.

Jellal's hands were slightly shaking while his mind was working on taking into account what he was being forced to do. He didn't know what the blonde liked, so how was he supposed to do a decent job? Then he asked himself, why the hell did he _have_ to do a decent job?! Everything was so frustrating for him, but he continued working anyway. Hibiki and Jellal stood in front of each other awkwardly holding their presents for their partner.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's just a teamwork gift." Hibiki finally broke the silence with a surprisingly grim expression.

"I… am not." Jellal barely whispered and ignored all the ruckus _(Natsu and Gray kicking each other's asses AND Elfman trying to calm them down, failing and ending up fighting with them)_ that was displayed behind Hibiki.

"Then give it." Hibiki extended his hands.

"You first." Jellal muttered.

"Fine, there you go. Less Freesia and darker colors, are you happy?" He asked with a small smile and a pat on the hair making the other's face light red. It's been so long since he received a gift from anyone.

"Thank you very much. Here… but um… I would appreciate it if you didn't give those to your girlfriend." Jellal cursed himself after he said that… _The hell is wrong with him?!_

Hibiki blinked several times and tried not to open his mouth so wide and look like a total fool.

"First, she's not my girlfriend, and second… Are you asking me to keep them?" Hibiki didn't believe it.

And Jellal was quick to find an excuse while he feels something awkwardly relieved in his guts. "N-No… not at all, I figured that females won't go for those colors, that's all. You can get rid of them as soon as you get the chance."

Hibiki nervously rubbed his blonde hair and sniffed the lovely scents of flowers while giving Jellal a wild piercing glare that succeeded in making the amber eyes slightly widen in shock. He walked forward to join his team and stopped midway next to Jellal who looked in front trying to seem like he don't care.

"I wish you would keep them." The blonde said.

"…"

"The flowers. Keep them." He commanded and walked away.

Jellal quickly turned around to find the other chatting with his friends. He looked at the bouquet Hibiki gave to him and slightly smiled. Less Freesia and darker colors. _Nice._

Gray Fullbuster stood arranging an actually decent bouquet of flowers to give the hot-head. He figured that if he did something 'Nice' Natsu might tell him what's upsetting him and then both can kick each other with no hard feelings whatsoever.

Both stood in front of each other, Gray pissed, and Natsu (for some reason) strongly glaring and blushing at the same time.

"Dumbass, give me my **present**."

"It's not a present you fool! Just so you know, I would never do such thing for you if it wasn't an order!"

"YES, whatever. Now hand it over."

Natsu clutched the surprisingly pretty bouquet and glared at Gray some more. "You better like it because those damn plants scratched me all over!"

Gray smirked and took his 'present' admiring Natsu for doing such a wonderful job. "You cheated, didn't you?"

"HUH?!"

"You did this by yourself?"

"Y-Yes! Of course I did!" Natsu stuttered offended by Gray's skepticism.

"Thanks I guess. They are nice." Gray sniffled the flower's scent and Natsu stood, completely red. The black haired mage raised an eyebrow, a bit confused by Natsu's odd behavior all day. His hand reached out and brushed Natsu's forehead lightly enough to startle Natsu into freezing. "Idiot… are you catching cold or something?" His blue eyes were so deep, enough to make Natsu feel lost in them.

"No… I am… Fine." He began to hate this already, "Hand over this thing so we can go eat."

Gray sighed. "Fine. Look Natsu. I know this will sound odd, but you are my friend. Whether **we** liked it or not and… whatever I did wrong, can you overlook it this time? Or can you at least give me a warning so that I won't do it again?"

Natsu's eyes got wide and his heart thumped loudly in his chest. He thought that Gray always was, and always will be, an asshole, but it seems that he can be a considerate person too. Natsu silently cursed himself. If he hadn't developed those feelings for Gray, everything would've been so much better. He shook his head and gave the other a small smile with redness smeared across his face. "Nah. You didn't do anything… It's just me. I am screwing up a lot lately…"

Gray looked doubtful. "Are you sure? I don't want to have this argument with you again. It's enough that you embarrassed me once."

"Embarrassed?!"

"Do you think that admitting to being your friend was an easy thing?! I feel like I don't want to see you again."

"Bastard…"

"Anyway, here. I hope you like them, or DON'T! I don't care either way."

Natsu chuckled and took the bouquet. It was very, VERY neat and carefully organized. Pink roses were bright like his hair mixed with some small white and smaller yellow flowers and Natsu couldn't be more…

Freaked out.

Gray has given him a bouquet full of the Wild Orange Oxalis. The bastard! Did he want him dead or-

-Then he remembered that Gray was busy working with Laxus when Gildarts had shouted the name of the flower warning everyone not to let Natsu anywhere near it.

"What's wrong? You don't like them…"

"-No! No they are fine! I am surprised you could come up with such a pretty thing!" Natsu swallowed feeling very stupid. Never once he had wanted to compliment Gray on something that he did, but this was different. This was a gift from Gray. And Gray thought that he had chosen high quality plants just to apologize and please him and that rarely happened and Natsu wasn't about to screw that up because of a stupid allergy.

Gray sighed obviously relieved. "So that means I am forgiven?"

"Yeah. Just knock it off with the dog crap pranks, they piss me off." Natsu sheepishly smiled.

"Duh, that's why I do them."

"You jerk."

"Yes, I am forgiven." Gray chuckled.

"Well um… ha… I am gonna go home to grab something before we go. See ya." Natsu quickly ran off and Gray blinked wondering what could Natsu need from his home.

"Everyone. Can I have your attention? Thanks. Gilbert-san is here and he is gonna take us all to his mansion. I see you all exchanged gifts so let's go." Mirajane said after Natsu had went out.

"But Natsu said he's going to his home." Gray commented.

"Ehhh? Why?"

"He said he wanted to grab something and then come back."

"Well that's a problem. Our client is in a hurry." Mirajane smiled, "He wants to give us a tour in his magnificent library first."

"That's ok. I will wait for him and meet with him after he is done," Gray figured it won't hurt helping Mirajane out, "Just give me the directions."

"Ok-"

"Ah… sorry to interrupt, but I think I won't be able to go too." Jellal spoke rubbing his right shoulder nervously.

"WHAT?! Why not?!" Erza questioned slightly scaring the blue-haired male who nervously smiled. "I don't think I can just waltz out like this in front of a crowd, plus I am not really into these parties…"

"So your problem is with disguise, huh?" Mirajane smiled widely and Gildarts gave him a happy hug despite the fact that Jellal didn't like to be touched. "AGH… No, I just-"

"Well that's not a problem either. I can take him with me on Christina junior. It'll be fun." Hibiki slightly surprised the people standing as he helped Jellal break free from Gildarts Clive's hug and they could've sworn that he gave the s-class wizard a hidden glare.

Ren and Eve fell on their knees faking crying. "Hibiki-senpai! How could you abandon us?!"

"Shut up you guys." He dismissed their pathetic attempts to make him feel guilty.

"I didn't say I agr-"

"Then Hibiki, we depend on you~! Get him safely to the mansion!" Mirajane sweetly ordered.

"Guys-"

"Will do boss. Leave it to me! Let's go Royal Prince of the hidden country." The blonde was already holding the arm of a very dumbfounded and frustrated Jellal.

"See you there, Jellal." Erza waved goodbye.

_'I hate those people…'_

_… Chapter Ends….._

**Author Note:** _So yes, Next chapter we'll see how things will go between Natsu and Gray as well as Jellal and Hibiki. I know this is surprising, but this fic is going to be centered around those two pairings, but mainly Natsu and Gray. I know all of you are just glaring at me for coming up with the Hibiki/Jellal one, but… that's how my mind works. _

**Also:** _This fic is relatively short. So don't be surprised if ended pretty soon. _

**And:** _The Author thank you very much for reading. If you have any questions, concerns, advises, threats, or anything of the sort, please don't hesitate to inform me. I will be hiding in a deserted island for a while though… I am seriously afraid that someone will kill me one of these days due to my laziness in updating… Sucks for me._

_Love,_

_Flame-Belt._

* * *

For my lovely reviewers:

**Anonymous Reviewer: Guest**

_"…To be honest when I saw that there was an update to this story, well I freaked out and my sister thought I was crazy..._

You know WHAT?! I get that a lot. It happens when a favorite story of mine is updated or when a hot yaoi manga is up too. People think I am crazy ALL the time. Hahaha, well thanks for feeling that way for this story. I hope you like it to the end.

**Akii Knight**

_"Omg this fic is hilarious, The writing style is as awesome as always, and it really draws you in. I've never once seen Laxus and Gray as a pair but...XD "_

Well isn't this Akii Knight?! Akiiiii-chan! I missed you. Yes I sound dumb, but I really did. Anyway, I am happy you are following this with me. Gray/Laxus pairing cannot be found (Maybe a few) in fanfiction and personally, I don't know how I came up with that. I just thought it'll be… stupid enough to make me laugh.

Haha, Anyway! Thanks for the review and have fun reading this one.

**PheonixShadow**

"Hahahahah I was laughing my ass off at all the fantasies. . Fangirls really have such great imagination, lol, especially when the reality is so much more... crass. I do love the Natsu/Gray interaction though... thanks!"

A new Reviewer~ I am delighted you laughed. It's always a good sign when you are reading a certain fic, haha. But yes I know these fantasies were… gah, fantasies! I sure hope you like reading this chapter too.

**EllieGymGirl**

_"If you could just, like, update all if your stories as soon as possible I would be SOO happy! You truly are an amazing writer, especially in this fandom! Princess ;)"_

Girl… I would need sixty hands, one hundred eyes and thirty legs (dunno why) just to update all of my stories… I NEED PROFESSIONAL HELP HERE! AN ASSISTANT OR AYTHING!

Hahaha, Kidding. Well I would certainly love to update everything for my readers, but the problem is in my head. Sometimes I just shut down. And some other times, I will want to update a story and not the other. Mood swings you know. So don't be very sad… Just tell me which story(s) do you want me to update first in order and I will see in my mind Poll which one to go with first. Just so you know, right now,Magnolia's Shounen Ai is my priority.

Well, Enjoy this chapter.

**AsDarknessSpreads**

_"oh! my poor gray's calf! XD fantasies overload XD"_

Haha yeah. Laxus is an ass after all. Well, don't worry, there aren't any more fantasies in this chapter ^^ …. Just some stupid Gray who is killing NATSU without even knowing.

Enjoy~~

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster**  
_"... Gildarts/Natsu... my imagination is in over-drive XD."_

Nooo! I corrupted your mind. Girl! Come back here! The only pairing you should look up to is Natsu/Gray and no one else! Even if I tried to seduce you into liking Gildarts/Natsu!

Hahaha, kidding. I don't really blame you. It's my fault I know.

_"Jellal... Hibiki... why are you not one of my OTP's?! More over, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU KISS HIM, YOU BAST-D HIBIKI? FULFILL MY FANTASIES YOU DUMB-!"_

Hibiki is_ now _Looking at you dumbly. I am glad you like that pairing… Because sucks for everyone, it'll be targeted in this fic. Annnnnd we'll see if he'll kiss him or not. God helps me I will kill Hibiki too if he didn't.

I had lots of fun reading your review and how you seemed to be talking in front of me even though I don't see you. Hahaha, and you scared me sometimes too *Shudders!* OK OK I WILL MAKE HIBIKI KISS HIM! SO DON'T KILL ME!

Thanks a lot! And by the way, if you still have problems with logging in, I don't mind you reviewing anonymously Hime. Everything works just fine with Flame-Belt.

**Crystalangel554**

"Two Natsu fantasies! Yay! Thank you! :3 It wasn't an eye burner, just funny! In my sick way of thinking XD I'm happy I got to make your day!"

Haha, yes I am always happy you make my day. Also, Glad it wasn't an eye burner because my "sick" way of thinking is just totally sadistic so don't be surprised by anything that can pop up from me. (Hugs!) Arigatou~ I will see you next chapter~

**theabridgedkuriboh**

_"Yay a Natsu and Gray fantasy. These fantasies are just awesome. Gets my fangirl energy pumping. And Natsu got hit but that flower whatever it was called. Poor him...Why didn't you help Gray."_

Well this chapter didn't have any fantasies, but I hope you are not disappointed. Ha, well Gray didn't help Natsu with the flowers… HE IS GONNA GET HIM KILLED WITHOUT KNOWING! EEEK! Can you belive that? *Tsk!*

Thank you so much for the lovely comment. And Enjoy this while you can~


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing But the plot. Sucks.

**Story Title:** _Bouquet of genuine Love_

**Rate:** _T_

**Pairings:** _NatsuXGray (and who fucking knows?)_

**Warnings:** _Shounen AI, Yaoi_

**Beta Reader:**_ gothpandaotaku**, **Yay for me :)_

* * *

O**.o.**O B**o**u**q**u**e**t** o**f** ge**n**u**i**n**e** L**o**v**e O**.o.**O

**C**ha**p**ter **4**:

_Unfair._

* * *

Gray huffed, once again. He stood there, in the flowers stand, waiting for Natsu to come back so that both can go to the 'dinner' in the client's mansion, but it has already been half an hour, and Gray couldn't imagine what Natsu was doing at all. Finally, he decided that he should go check on him. It's not like he would lose anything, and if Natsu comes, then he should go with him because it was the same path. With that thought in mind, Gray closed the glass door behind him and shoved the keys in his pockets as he walked towards Natsu house.

He passed by the small stream and smiled at a few kids who were playing ball. When the ball came his way, he smirked and tried to annoy the little squirts a little, playfully tossing the ball then catching it again not allowing them to play with it. Unexpectedly, they laughed and giggled when he returned the ball and waved goodbye, paying attention to his destination.

It was very… quiet. Gray was baffled by the calmness that surrounded Natsu Dragneel's house. Even if there was nobody with Natsu, the dumbass usually made strange loud noises. Had Natsu already left?

Gray shrugged and went to see for himself. The door was opened, so he didn't need to knock (Not like he was going to when he has his foot to kick the door open). It was dark, and ok, maybe Natsu left a while go. Gray prepared himself to leave, but when he heard a faint rustling inside, he halted and turned around. _Strange._

He crept in again and walked inside, forgetting where the light switch was, and ignored it while searching for… something. Anything.

Then he stopped when his foot stomped on something. He looked down and touched the ground where he placed his foot and found… flowers. With a closer look, he noticed that they were the same flowers from the bouquet he had just given to Natsu.

_'What the…'_

Then he remembered that Natsu was a messy person. And although he knows Natsu is a jerk, he couldn't believe that he would throw a gift like that. Maybe Gray was really annoying to the idiot.

"Hey Natsu! Show yourself or I will come and fetch you myself!"

Gray's ears picked up frantic footsteps and shook his head, heading for the small room that brought the noise. "Natsu."

He entered the room and recognized it as Natsu's bedroom. The windows brought maximum moonlight inside, and he managed to see the messy sheets of the bed, in addition to many broken objects on the floor. The place was a total mess. It was like entering a beast's den.

Faint gasps for air caught his attention, causing him to look back and gasp, surprised.

"Shit… don't scare me like that! What the hell are you doing there?! Come on we have to go."

Gray saw Natsu's blue jeans and bare feet on the ground behind the huge chest of drawers in the room and what looked like… a blanket tangled with a leg, with Natsu's body concealed behind the drawers.

"Out… h-home…. Out…"

Gray didn't notice the slight shiver that climbed up his spine as soon as he heard that rough rasped voice that made no sense.

"Natsu…?" He took a few steps closer to the drawers but a growl stopped him.

"OUT! OUT! No… Look…"

"HEY! Stop the freaky shit, will you?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"G… Ray… O-OUttt..."

"Natsu? Natsu, what is it?!"

When Gray tried to come even closer, several objects came flying his way, trying to stop him from approaching the other. Gray's anger rose up, and he quickly made his way through the objects, only to find Natsu hiding inside the blankets on the ground. "You! Are you playing hide and seek or what? Get your ass up, we'll be late!"

He heard a few desperate gasps, and Gray began to think that there was something seriously wrong with his friend and tried to yank the blankets, but Natsu was gripping them tightly around his figure and Gray's eyebrow twitched, while trying to pry the silky fabric off, only to face fierce rejection from the other's side. "THE FUCK?! NATSU!"

"S-Stop… O…ut…"

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU MORON!" Gray finally grabbed the blanket and succeeded in uncovering the human underneath, and with a victorious smirk, Gray turned around, just to-

-Be horrified.

"…" Gray's eyes widened and immediately turned the other way gasping as his heart seemed to be beating a thousand times in a second.

"Tell me now… WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED?!"

"O-Out… OUT!" An object came flying to hit Gray's head and it hurt the dumbfounded teen.

In the second that he managed to see Natsu in it, honestly, he was… scared, no, freaked out. Natsu's skin was so dark, and he assumed in the light it'd look red, and several veins were brutally bulging out on Natsu's agonized face, and body. The pink-haired's eyes were glowing green, with a pained twist and gritted teeth and he looked… destroyed. Gray couldn't bare to look a second longer, and that's why his back was turned on his friend.

"G… ray… Aggh… O-Out…"

"Idiot! You need help!" When Gray finally could take a breath, he spoke while kneeling down, "C-come. I will take you t-to Porlyusica-san! There is no one in the guild now, but she will do the job."

"Out… o…ut…"

"STOP IT AND RIDE ON MY BACK!" Gray shouted, half-panicked because Natsu's voice sounded horrible, and the other half panicking because he didn't know what was wrong with his friend.

As soon as those shaky hands touched him, he tried to hide how he was startled by such heat. Natsu was… burning hot. Gray stepped forward out of an instinct, and missed Natsu's hold.

"Oh my god!"

"Out… O-Out… OUT!"

"Alright! Alright! I am sorry! I was just surprised! I won't do it again, ride on my back."

"NO… OUT!"

Gray breathed and breathed and finally he closed his eyes, turned around, and with a swift motion, he carried the boy on his shoulder, hissing at how burning it felt, however, he forced himself to endure. This was Natsu, and he'll be damned if he left him to die or whatever because he couldn't take any of the dumbass's heat.

"G… ray…"

"It's fine! I am fine… You are going to be fine… just hang in there."

"… G… ray…"

"You are going to be fine. I promise!" Gray winced again because of the scorching heat and instead of letting go, he held on Natsu's body tightly, and ran like a mad man, trying to reach Fairy Tail's medicinal advisor desperately.

"You are going to be fine!"

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence between both Jellal and Hibiki while they sneaked into their way to Christina Junior. Jellal's blue head was so familiar, and that's why, Hibiki's suit was on top of his head, and the boy couldn't be more irritated. He didn't want to go to this cursed dinner, so why were they making him? Just being with this man made him messed up in the head. And it was enough! Seriously, what was Erza thinking of?

"Waaah! Isn't that Hibiki-san?" Hibiki cursed under his breath and turned around shielding Jellal with his taller figure and smiled widely.

"Hello~ Oh my, you are all beautiful tonight~!"

Jellal's eyes widened while being back to back to the blonde who was covering up for both. Something just snapped. He felt his body slightly trembling, and even though they were just girls, Jellal's hands were shaped in fists, ready to strike because of pure fear that he didn't know where it came from.

"Hibiki-sama, can you sign for us here?!"

"Sure~! I will do anything for you!" The blonde smiled and signed ruffling some hairs and kissing some hands proudly.

"Say Hibiki-sama, who is that with you?"

Jellal's balled fists seemed to be getting tighter with sweat trickling on his forehead. A girl's voice or not, he felt that he heard a hint of evil and maybe he was going insane, but he couldn't help it as if in the back of his mind, a strict voice kept giving him one order.

**_Kill_**_ them._

"That's my Date for the night! But you know, she's very shy!"

The girl's pouted. "Nooo! Hibiki-sama!"

"Later Kittens!" Hibiki said as he grabbed the other's wrist and ran.

_Damn._

* * *

Gray sat on a rock outside Porlyusica's house. He was still trying to calm himself down and recover from the shock of seeing his friend in such state and mostly, trying to cool his arms which were still really hot.

"H-Hello…"

Gray flinched, looking back to find Natsu standing with some damp towel over his head. His face was wet, and still red with terrible large size rashes and veins that seemed hurtful.

"Damn, stop sneaking up on me like that!" Gray yelled, looking the other way, trying to get rid of the Natsu's earlier unpleasant image in his mind. Although less scared now, Gray wasn't ready to look just yet.

"Too… ugly, huh?" He heard that rasped voice talk with a hint of sadness in it.

"It's… it's… not that. You just surprised me that's all."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize idiot. It's not your fault."

"… Gray… if you want to go now, then it's fine. I… guess I will be staying with the old lady till tomorrow."

"… No, I will be staying for a while."

"…"

Silence dominated the air, and Natsu stood still in his place, not wanting to make Gray uncomfortable by sitting next to him or even expose himself more to Gray's view.

"It was the flowers, wasn't it?" Gray suddenly said.

"H-Huh?"

"The flowers I gave you. They did this to you right?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Don't play dumb. I remember now when Gildarts shouted telling us to keep you away from a certain kind of flowers. Although I don't remember which, but it must be one of those I gave you… right?"

Natsu rubbed his wet face with the towel and shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"Why did you keep them? Why didn't you say anything that time?"Natsu looked at Gray's back and shifted then returned the towel on top of his head.

"I… didn't pay attention."

"Liar."

"Wha-Gray stop it alright?! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Gray stood up, and with enough courage he faced Natsu who turned around, not wanting the other to look at his face.

"Idiot, look this way!" Gray snapped.

"I don't want to."

"Why?!"

"Because you don't want to!"

"Yes I don't want to, but I can't talk to you like that!"

"Then don't talk to me! I told you I will be fine, go home!"

"Natsu, please. Look this way. It's not like this will affect me more than… than that…"

Natsu sighed and turned. "Happy now?"

"No shit, you look horrible."

"Thanks." Natsu said looking to the ground.

"Stop acting so weird and just tell me why you didn't dispose of those flowers the minute you saw them."

"I couldn't…" Natsu stated while gluing his gaze to the ground, not wanting to meet the other's piercing glare.

"Why not?!" Gray sounded irritated.

"I just couldn't. It's a present from you so… I couldn't."

"What…? Help me to understand here! Them being a present from me is an enough reason for you to just burn them!"

Natsu's eyes finally met Gray's and Gray was speechless. Those eyes were still radiating emerald green, and that face just as… 'not' normal as ever.

"Go home."

"No. Spill! Or I might just ruin the rest of your face!"

Natsu sighed. "If I told you, you will freak out."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"NO! Don't speak on my behalf when you don't know anything about it!"

"I know!"

"Prove it then!"

"I will!"

Natsu threw the towel and marched angrily towards the black-haired who stumbled backwards, but couldn't go that far. And in a minute, Natsu hugged him tightly.

"N-NATSU?!"

"Gray, I like you."

Natsu then pulled back and smirked at Gray's dumbfounded face. "See? I told you. You might want to run away now."

Natsu turned and before he walked away, Gray grabbed his wrist. "Is that… true?"

"Damn right it is. I wouldn't joke about something like that."

Gray quickly let go of the hand and looked to the ground, with a pale face. "Is that why…"

"Yeah. It was difficult for me to be around you when there is just so much in my mind… Listen…" Natsu turned around with a heart full of pain when he saw Gray's troubled and uneasy expression, "I am not asking you to do anything… Just leave for now."

Faint wind was all what Natsu could hear, and it was hard. He assumed that Gray would be shocked, and yeah, he was very. Natsu didn't imagine that he'd just blurt out what has been in his heart for weeks, but now that it came out, he felt… guilty as he saw the other's reaction.

"This didn't happen." Gray calmly said. "This conversation didn't happen. When tomorrow comes, let's pretend that none of this has happened."

"A-"

"-Do you understand? Am I clear, Natsu?" Gray didn't give any room for discussion with a stern tone, but Natsu wasn't going to argue. If Gray wants things the way they were until today, then he had no problem with it. In fact, he was slightly relieved that Gray didn't run away until after he spoke those words.

"Very clear."

"Good. You think you will be able to put up with that old woman alone?"

"Ah… Yes."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then. Take care." Gray patted the other's shoulder briefly before he leaves a very complicated 'thing' behind.

Natsu sighed. He felt like he screwed up and was sure that he hadn't wanted any of this to happen. He wasn't expecting Gray to welcome the idea, yet he couldn't help but to feel a pang in his heart as he watched Gray's back getting further and further. Natsu knew this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

On Christina Junior, things were rendered by terrible silence.

Hibiki was somehow nervous and irritated at the same time. He looked to the right to see Jellal leaning on the ship gazing at the sky with a blank face with Hibiki's suit unconsciously placed on his shoulders (Which made the blonde proud for no reason). The blue-haired guy scratched his neck tensely underneath his dark rolled sleeve shirt and sighed as the gentle sky breeze ruffled his hair.

Hibiki didn't know what to do (Mainly because Jellal kind of looked… attractive when sad? No, he's just stupid AND cruel). When they were standing on that street, he felt the other's cruel intentions towards those innocent girls, and that's why he hurried and guided him to the ship. It was different than being in the flower stand. Jellal looked harmless back then, somewhat cheerful, and fairly friendly, however, outside he seemed to be all tense, nervous and surrounded by this fierce killing aura which by the way, was kind of creeping him out. It sucked to be not as strong and capable as the other.

Sighing again, Hibiki left Christina in auto mode, and walked slowly towards the other teen who was staring at the city underneath them like it was something he longed to reach, but couldn't.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hibiki asked grabbing the other's attention who turned his face to look at him, then shrugged.

"No, not at all."

"Something wrong?"Hibiki noticed the unconscious nervous twitch in Jellal's fingers, but didn't say anything.

"Not exactly…"

"Well, you know? I always hear about you from different people, Jellal, this cruel criminal, but when I actually got a chance to have a direct interaction with you, I wasn't expecting things to be like that. I think you are kind of unique." Hibiki smiled, "I would like to know more about you. Tell me, what happened back there?"

Jellal chuckled. "Ah, I am flattered…? However… I am not really sure you should be involved with someone like me."

"Why not?"

"No particular reason. I think it's better that way. To begin with, I have no intention of joining your guild if you are thinking of offering, and well, I don't think you would be cool to be involved with a criminal."

Hibiki glared, then pinched the other's cheek, causing many groans of pain. "You should talk to your elders with respect, brat. I never thought of you joining my guild, don't get too arrogant!"

"Ah, sorry, can you p-please let go?!" Jellal tried to sound polite. Truth to be told, He saw Hibiki before too, but he didn't imagine that he'd be dealing with this kind of personality, especially with how he saw the other always throwing cheesy and romantic lines to any girl in general. And how Hibiki was so known for being an-arrogant-sexy-hot-cheap-sleazy-man-charming… shit, he couldn't even describe the guy.

"Tell me. What was it?"

Jellal rubbed his red cheek, then crossed his arms over the ship with a wistful expression painted on his face. "I thought that by creating Crime Sorcière… and by receiving help and support from Fairy Tail, I would become a better person. That I will redeem myself and be stronger for those who need help, but in the end… I can't. As long as I am with people I know, I feel safe. But when I am alone with other people, all I feel is that they want me dead for the crimes I have committed. That I have to fight. That I have to… kill. I don't feel secure in this world on my own, from myself which wants to just destroy, or from the souls that I brought misfortune upon. Earlier too… I could have attacked those girls if it weren't for you… thanks by the way."

Hibiki listened slightly surprised. He wasn't expecting that. In fact, when Hibiki first saw the other, he didn't see uncertainty or hesitation. He saw confidence and marvelous strength. "This is nonsense."

Jellal quickly looked at the other, shocked. "…"

"Have you ever looked at yourself before? Well, I didn't. But in one day, I was able to tell that you are one of the most powerful people I have ever seen. You have many great traits, and you certainly are not a killer. You shouldn't let the past control you, but let it shape your future. There are people who care for you, and who are waiting for you to become the person they always wanted…"

"E-Erza…?"

"I don't care who it is. All what I am saying, is that you shouldn't think about stupid things, and should just look to the future." Hibiki squeezed the other's shoulder reassuringly, "And… I want you to know, that if you ever wanted a friend to depend on or… anything, I will be here. My personality is just as awesome as that."

"Th-Thanks… Um… I just feel that I can't go back to the way it was back then. The sin of taking an innocent soul is just… I wish I could die instead of being among the living with so much to bear."

"Well my friend. Fate makes your life miserable sometimes, but look at the bright side. It has given you a new chance. So don't waste it. If you are sincere enough about not taking another innocent soul away, then you can keep on living. I think it's what you are doing now with your private guild."

Jellal buried his face in his arms and released a long hot sigh. "I know that I am a fool, but, thank you. Even if just for a little bit, I am relieved I could get this out without anyone misjudging my intentions."

"Ah, I am now thankful for the blessing of not knowing you so well."

"That's so cruel." Jellal snickered not able to get mad.

"No, it's not. It's also a blessing to see the good in someone which is you know-"

"-I don't know."

"What the hell?! Neither do I, brat!" Hibiki gently nudged the other's shoulders.

And hell yes, he is starting to get deeply in love with that smile on Jellal's lips.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." Hibiki wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder and got a faint laugh from the other.

"Hibiki-san, you should let go. I am not a girl, therefore, that will not really please me."

"Really? Then how should I please you?" Hibiki whispered planting red on Jella's face as the warm brown eyes stared at him shocked.

"Haha… please, stop fooling around…" Jellal stuttered looking the other way when he sensed some seriousness in Hibiki's eyes.

With one final kiss on the aquatic hair, Hibiki left the boy and went to control Christina… being ignorant of how Jellal's eyes widened so much that they went over their actual size, or how his face was drowned in red, or how his heart created pained rapid regretted it. He wanted to be a friend… really. But as he sees the other's eyes, or sniffs his glamorous exotic scent, his intentions become wild.

No, not just a friend. And the blue-haired man surely got the message now.

_'Damn it. Why am I such an idiot?!'_ Hibiki sighed.

* * *

Gildarts wanted to shoot Gray in the head the next day. Unfortunately, Gray was kind of not in the guild, so he couldn't. But it was very clear that if Gildarts saw him, he would crush him. Why? Because he's a big jerk, and he gave Natsu the deadly flowers. Both of the mages missed the party the day before, and god only knows why Jellal and Hibiki weren't paying attention at all to the dinner while acting like stupid kids that they ARE, but it was a pity.

Natsu really liked food. And this was a golden chance that stupid Gray Fullbuster had to mess up.

With that thought in mind, Gildarts gathered his _'Stuff'_ and went for another new mission. _UN_-expectedly, no one really tried to wave goodbye or even faked missing him, and sadly, his only daughter was glad that he'll finally go away with his evil schemes and destructive power.

Natsu Dragneel sighed while Lucy patted his back when he was sprawled with his cheek glued to the table. "That feels so good, Lucy."

"R-Really? I am glad."

Natsu smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the special 'treatment' of his friend which was offered when she saw him suffering. His face still hasn't recovered, and he felt so tired and itchy, however, he tried not to scratch too much because it was a real pain in the neck.

"You never told me what happened yesterday." Lucy looked a little bit curious.

"Oh nothing. The stupid jackass just took me to the old lady where I was treated after she nearly strangled me for approaching the thing again."

"H-Haha… that's expected from her. Did you and Gray have a fight or something? He looked so damn off this morning. And he won't even look your way or initiate a fight."

Natsu's stomach clenched in pain. "Ah, he probably feels guilty for this." Natsu pointed to his face demonstrating his point.

"Are you sure? Normally, he'd feel victorious if not overjoyed that you are suffering because of him."

Natsu faked the shrug and grin. "Forget about that asshole. How was dinner last night?"

"It was just great. Gilbert-san gave us a tour in his library first-"

"-EEEH? So boring…"

"Shut it empty-head." Lucy smacked him lightly on the forehead. "Then he showed us around the house, and we had dinner and it was great! Erza kept yelling at Gajeel and Elfman for fighting, Laxus simply ignored the rest with the Raijinshuu and Jellal… Oh, Jellal was weird. He was staring off into space and I could've sworn something was going on in his mind."

"Hmm… Too bad he left. I wanted a challenge after the food yesterday. Stupid Gray!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Typical Natsu. "Anyways, what are we going to do now? Should we pick a mission?"

"Lucy, you ARE so cruel. I can't go on a mission now. I feel so drained."

"Idiot, I am not forcing you. Let's relax and do what you want to do today."

"I want food…"

"Gah… Anything but that…"

"Stingy!"

* * *

It was getting so annoying for everyone. Their Fairy Tail routine was destroyed by Gray and Natsu. Those two morons usually fought whenever they got the chance for the littlest idiotic things, and yet, it has been a whole week that they didn't speak to each other at all. It was ANNOYING.

Erza and Lucy decided to investigate, only to come out empty handed. Neither Natsu nor Gray wanted to admit that they had a fight or anything. ANNOYING, AGAIN.

"Hey! I am bored. Lucy, let's go on a mission." Gray Fullbuster grumbled and sat himself next to the blonde who was discussing her piece of art novel to Levy.

"Ok. As soon as you make up with Natsu."

"I TOLD YOU before, there is nothing wrong between us, and it's getting ridiculous with all this fuss you and everyone are making."

"Well, I will have you know that I am busy with Levy-chan now, and I might knuckle sandwich your face because there is something between you two and you know it. If you don't want to tell me or Erza anything, Fine, it's up to you, but fix it. FIX. IT. Because it is so ANNOYING!"

Levy nodded. "I agree. So ANNOYING."

"ANNOYING!" Everyone in the guild said in unison and Gray sweat dropped.

"Fine. I will go get him. If he agrees to go on a mission with us, then you'll go, right?"

"Yeah, sure. It's not like I don't have a rent to pay."

Gray stood up and-

"-Gray. Boxers, pants, and shirt." Lucy said, not so red as she finally got used to Gray's irritating habit.

* * *

"Hey MORON. Will you do me the great honor of going on a mission with me?" Gray asked, Clearly irritated as he saw Natsu devouring some chicken while sitting in an open food stand with Happy.

After a whole week of being apart, Natsu didn't expect Gray to open his mouth with those words.

"Ah, I am kind of busy here."

"AYE!" Happy was devouring a fish.

"AGGGH! Why does everybody say that today?!"

The piece of chicken was hanging in Natsu's mouth as he looked to the other with a pure shock that Gray Fullbuster showed up and initiated a talk with him. So… casually.

"Natsu, stop eating and let's go on a mission. I am bored."

As if nothing has happened.

"No, thanks. I prefer eating. Go alone."

Gray's eyebrow twitched, outraged. "Fine. I will go alone."

Natsu banged his fist on the counter, surprising Happy, and cursed. That… bastard. It's true that Natsu wanted everything to return the way they were before, but… he knew that it was impossible. How could Gray pretend to be so ignorant and careless about his feelings? If he decided to talk to him, at least he didn't have to be so casual about it so that Natsu would feel that something actually happened.

"Gray." Natsu called and the other turned around slowly.

"What?"

"…" Natsu forced a smile. "Be careful."

* * *

Gray stood in the train station annoyed. If no one would go with him then he'd go alone. Like he needed them! Stupid idiots.

He stormed to the train, not wanting to stay much longer in the dreadful noise, and walked to find an empty space. When he found one and sat down, carelessly throwing his backpack… he got a complaint.

"THAT HURTS YOU-" The person who had Gray's backpack abusing him stopped for a while then blinked. "YOU?!"

Gray was going to apologize for hitting the guy with his backpack, but stopped. "It's you huh…"

"Don't give that BULL-Ah, I mean, Ahem, don't be so rude to your elders." A certain blonde said.

Gray glared as an annoying blonde sat in front of him, who is also the member of the stupid Trimens team of Blue Pegasus. "Hello to you too. This will sound rude, but what is the great Hibiki Lates doing here without the rest of the womanizing men of his great team?"

Hibiki grunted looking the other way. "I wanted this beauty to be exposed alone away from the blinding light to-"

"Alright, sorry I asked. Won't happen again."

"It's okay if you understand. Where are you going?"

"Westgold. A city full of idiots who were robbed and guess what was robbed from them?"

"Dunno. Underwear?"

Gray's eyes bugged out. "How the _hell_ did you know that?"

Hibiki sighed. "I got the same mission. Must be a mix up in the flyers or something."

"Well, looks like I got myself a partner, no wait. Get off this damn train now."

"No way. It's you who should be getting off, brat."

Gray scowled. "We will not get anywhere with this. So I guess I will make you my partner."

"You are so arrogant, you know that? OH YEAH, what happened to YOUR so called Fairy Tail team?"

"Taking a break from them."

"You mean they are taking a break from you, right?"

"No one likes a smart-ass."

"Shut up Fullbuster."

"Ok, seriously, why are you so out of character today?" Gray crossed his hands over his chest with a concerned face.

Hibiki faked a few tears. "Th-That's what happen when someone as young and beautiful and gentle as me finds love only to watch it slips away. No one can understand how burning and painful that feels." And he sniffed. "Ah love… come back to me."

Gray's face was blank. "Right. Sorry for asking again."

"You are such an insensitive brat you know that? I am serious here. If you loved someone and they just… I don't know. LEFT you, you'd be as hopeless as I am, well, right now at least."

"Don't worry. I am sure you'll recover soon, but who is the girl who dared to refuse YOU?" Gray tried to sound like he gave a damn. Hell, he was bored, it didn't matter anymore.

"… Ah. It's a he, mind you."

Gray's face returned blank. "Right. Sorry for asking-"

"HEY! I ANSWERED THAT CORRECT!"

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that YOU love a male, but anyway, I actually have a REAL question for you. How do you do that?"

"Do WHAT?"

"Love a 'Male'."

"Oh…" Hibiki shrugged. "I don't know. It just happened."

Gray looked to the ceiling trying to remain calm, then asked again. "Explain please?"

"Well… He's JUST charming. When I see him, I feel that I want him to be with me, and wish that he just looks at me. AND do all the 'stuff' with me, what part of it exactly don't you understand?"

"You understand that you are talking about a male, right? I mean he has basically the same anatomy, and there is nothing as attractive as a woman's package, you feel me?"

Hibiki blinked then laughed. "Y-Yeah. But… Although I love women and appreciate their beauty, he's just… Ah, I can't explain it. It feels exactly like your heart has been stolen. Even though it really hurts, you don't regret giving him that. But yeah, it hurts. So much, I just want to be with him."

"Stop crying on me!" Gray yelled as another wave of fake waterfalls filled the train. They both sighed and Gray mumbled. "So partner… Westgold."

"Hell yeah…" Hibiki, for the first time had a serious sad face while looking at the nature outside the window.

"**Idiots**."

They both said in unison, then laughed afterwards.

_'Sorry… Natsu…'_

* * *

Natsu sat at one of the guild's tables in the hall and gave off a mysterious aura freaking out all those who watched. To just imagine that Natsu is thinking…

_No way right? _

"Hey Natsu. What's on your mind?" Lucy asked nervously as she sat joining her friend.

"Not much. Did Gray mention when he'll be back?" Natsu questioned trying to look not so interested in knowing.

"Ah, no. Why are you asking?"

"Oh just wasting time."

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed, "Would you just tell me why are you so upset these days?"

Natsu chuckled. "How did you know I was?"

"I am your friend. I just know."

Natsu smiled and rested his chin on top of his slumped forearms. "Let's just say, I feel like my heart is broken. Not that it is, just a m-m… What do they call it?"

"Metaphorically speaking?"

"Ah yeah-"

"-Fear not, I know what you mean my friend." Loke said suddenly appearing behind Lucy.

"L-Loke! What are you doing here?" Lucy jumped out of her seat from the surprise.

"Nothing princess. I sensed someone who is as miserable as me, and thought I would console." Loke smiled his magical smile, but Lucy remained neutral.

Natsu laughed. "And what are you exactly miserable from?"

"You don't know?! Look at how she keeps rejecting me every damn day. I prefer killing myself than listen to any more of her useless excuses." Loke _'Humphed'_ and looked the other way earning a slight growl from Lucy.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD DIE!" She exploded.

"Yeah I know how you feel." Natsu nodded understandably.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Lucy smacked Natsu.

"Ahem. So Natsu, you are so upset, huh?" Loke asked avoiding the subject because Lucy looked so scary.

"Yes. And I want to just stop being so upset, but I don't know what to do."

Loke thought about it for a while and Lucy almost slapped her forehead. "Natsu is not having love problems Loke! He said metaphorically speaking, and knock it off with the thinking face because it's bad luck!"

"I know!" Loke had a light bulb on his head. "Why don't you go on a date with me, Natsu? We'll have fun, and it's just to cheer both of us up, what do you say?"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Lucy yelled.

"…" Natsu laughed nervously then his chest felt a bit lighter. "… I don't see any harm done. It's just a friends date right?"

"DON'T ACCEPT SO EASILY!" The blond almost pulled her hair out.

"Yes! Just us friends. I will pick you up at seven thirty. Make sure to wear something nice-"

"-W-why?" Natsu almost groaned.

"BECAUSE. You'll be walking with me, and I like elegance. Got me? I don't want to see your eyes half opening because of you just waking up or anything of the sort."

"Alright…"

"Trust me. Do as I say and I will give you the greatest time of your life." Loke ruffled the pink hair and Natsu looked a bit doubtful. "Now do we have a deal?"

"Yeah alright, I will do it."

"Excuse me then. I am going to prepare for our big night."

Loke returned to the spiritual world and Lucy was left dumbfounded. This wasn't a friendly date by all measures, and Natsu was stupid not to figure it out. Lucy shook her head with red cheeks for the mere thought of Loke and Natsu actually… bonding.

_'Natsu doesn't have a love problem, dammit Loke!'_

* * *

Your heart skips a beat.

Loke heard that term before, but never actually felt it himself except for the time he was saved by Lucy who looked just like a magical Fairy. And now it's the second time as he stands in front of Natsu's door steps (eyes wide, mouth open, mind blank) with Natsu on top of the stairs looking as cute and as beautiful as ever while being illuminated by the faint light coming from his house.

The younger Fire mage was dressed in a very faint green dress shirt with the wrist ends bend the other side showing a darker green color, with the top buttons were unbuttoned as the unique scarf hung extra loosely around the tan neck showing the black necklace underneath, his lower half elegantly contained within a creamy colored pants with a brown belt, and fine dark blazer on top as the final touch.

Loke laughed as he saw Natsu's red cheeks.

"Wh-What is so funny?!" Natsu's cheeks got redder.

"No it's just that you are nervous even though you are the one who is upstairs."

"That's because you are giving me this look."

Loke adjusted his glasses. "Sorry. Never knew you could dress that well."

"Shut up, what did you expect?"

"Ah… Let's just say not that well."

"Well, I asked Lucy to help me."

"Oh… Why?!"

"I don't want to look like a fool in front of you." Natsu looked to the step and cursed under his breath.

_'__Waah, too dangerous...'_ Loke thought with a slight chuckle. "Don't say such cute things or else."

"Should I burn you and call this date off?" Natsu glared.

"No. I wouldn't like that. Let's go young prince." Loke raised his arm so that Natsu could hold on to it.

"Really, Loke? That's so embarrassing. People might think weird stuff."

"So what? Let them think. Today I just want the both of us to forget everything and enjoy ourselves as much as we can." Loke smiled as Natsu gave in and held his arm smiling as well.

"Where are we going?" Natsu inquired.

"We are going to a very magical place where you will be treated by me to dinner. After you missed that dinner with the client, I thought you deserved better."

"Food… food… food… should I consider taking you as my permanent date or what?" Natsu laughed. "Thanks man."

Loke patted Natsu's glowing peach pink hair with his free hand. "Nah, don't mention it. Anything for you beautiful."

"Loke. Your catchphrases with girls will not work with me."

"Right… Sorry."

* * *

Dinner was magical. Loke took Natsu to the celestial world where a very… enchanting atmosphere was created, with Lyra singing quiet calm notes somewhere that couldn't be seen so that both could be granted privacy. Natsu was tense, but Loke's words of comfort helped in relaxing him a little bit and eventually the boy did nothing but talk with Loke who proved to be able to tolerate Natsu's idiotic topics.

Everything was delicious and that was a plus. After finishing dinner, they both went on a walk watching stars and other unknown spirits floating in the fascinating atmosphere. Lucy's Celestial world always helped in calming Natsu's heart and soul, however, Loke assured Natsu that in that exact dimension, time didn't change as much in the real world. So Natsu didn't have to worry about going out and see a year has passed for a single date.

Time passed real fast and Natsu found himself standing in front of his house with Loke in front of him, giving one of the most dazzling smiles of his.

"Thank you Natsu. I really enjoyed our time today."

Natsu looked sad, but smiled warmly. "I too… I enjoyed it. And thank you for your patience with me."

"Well, there is this thing though…" Loke adjusted his glasses, "You were not thinking about me and that hurts me." He faked a dramatic atmosphere.

Natsu's eyes seemed sorrowful as he looked down. Loke sweat dropped. "Ah! I was kidding I swear."

"No, No. You were right. It's not fair to you, I am sorry."

"It's Gray isn't it?" Loke sighed.

"…" Natsu seemed surprised as a red blush covered his cheeks.

"I kind of figured out from your facial expressions that day in the flower stand. It was so obvious."

Natsu looked slightly angry. "It doesn't matter, it's all over. He told me to forget it and I did!"

"This is not something to be so stubborn over, Natsu. It's okay if you can't. No one actually can forget someone they loved so easily, and Gray is a total jerk if you asked me, he doesn't know what he's missing." Loke took Natsu's chin in his hand raising the younger's face so that they could establish an eye contact, sending tingling vibes through Natsu's spine. Loke has always been good with words and it wasn't fair.

"_What _do you think yourself _doing_?"

The fire magic user and Loke looked shocked as they saw Gray Fullbuster standing aggravated with several bandages with an extra layer around his head about five meters away. For a minute, Loke could feel a glare that could tear him apart.

"LOKE!" Gray launched his fist to hit the lion spirit only to faint abruptly and fall dumbly on his face.

Natsu blinked then looked at Loke who adjusted his glasses and trembled.

"W-well N-Natsu… It's been nice, see ya!"

"Hey Loke!"

Too late. Loke has already returned to his world leaving Natsu with the… jerk face Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

Natsu watched as Gray Fullbuster groaned while being on his bed. The pink haired boy sighed and took his blazer and scarf off going to get a glass of water as he waited for the ice-mage to gain consciousness once again.

He smiled while replaying the night's pleasant event. It was one of a kind and Natsu didn't remember having so much fun in a long time. Very refreshing indeed. Until that bastard showed up. Couldn't he read the atmosphere and just stay put? And why the hell would he punch Loke?

Natsu shrugged, then shoved his hands in his pockets going back to his lit room to see if the Jackass has woken up. He wanted him out of his house already.

"Oh boy… That fucking hurts…"

Natsu thanked god. Finally.

"Took you long enough." Natsu mocked.

"Shut up. If you were in my shoes it would've taken you longer."

"Yeah right." Natsu whispered to himself. "Listen um-"

"I am not going to get out." Gray replied instantly adjusting himself into a sitting position on the bed. "Get me a glass of water."

"I am not your servant."

"Do it."

"Fine."

Natsu cursed as he went to fill a glass with water then returned giving it to Gray who drank it in one go and when Natsu wanted to get out the room…

"Stop right there."

Natsu felt sweat forming on the back of his neck.

"What were you doing with Loke?"

Natsu turned around as he crossed his arms on his chest with arrogant confidence. "We were having a date until you butted in."

"Oh. Very sorry. So when you couldn't have your way with me, you just searched for another guy to satisfy your whatever?"

Natsu glared. "It was a friendly date."

"Yeah right. You call two guys almost kissing a date?"

"We weren't going to do anything. And what's your problem anyway?! I don't see why you keep asking me these questions!"

"I don't have a damn problem! Do what you want!"

"GOOD. I WILL! Now get the hell out of my house!"

"FINE!"

"Fine!"

Gray tossed the covers and stood up (Missing his shirt) and went to get out of the room leaving Natsu panting with sadness darkening his face.

"AH DAMN IT!"

Natsu was surprised as he was roughly pushed from backwards onto his bed. And when he turned to curse the hell out of the bastard he sensed violent lips covering his.

The shock and heaviness of the situation made him forget that he had powerful arms that could crush the other's head.

Gray Fullbuster is so cruel.

The blue eyed male pulled back, only to stare irritably at the dumbfounded fire mage underneath with strong piercing eyes while Natsu looked at the other with wide eyes as if Gray has just committed the biggest crime. After five more seconds, Gray was kicked harshly against the wall, and Natsu stood up quickly wiping his mouth from the sickening pleasurable wetness on his lips.

Gray remained on the ground, back resting against the wall as he watched the enraged pink haired boy.

"You… Ah, I don't know what to say. Get away from this place, and I might not add more injuries to the ones you already have!" Natsu yelled.

"I am sorry."

Natsu was stunned.

"I am sorry I was too harsh on you. And that I didn't give you any chance, but… I am willing to try. I am willing to give this a chance."

Natsu's eyes stung and his lips trembled as he covered it with his arm with a lost look on his face and a burning sensation in his chest. When he remained silent, Gray stood up and approached his friend slowly treating Natsu as a butterfly that could just fly if approached in a brash way.

"Why the sudden… change of heart?" Natsu asked looking as confused as ever.

"No reason. This trip just made me realize how badly I treated your feelings, and how I never gave you a chance… Or it might be that you look nice tonight."

Natsu wasn't able to glare as much as he looked at the other with a clueless puzzled expression with a hint of wetness concealed within those green eyes.

"So… Will you accept me again?" The great Fullbuster asked earning a hesitated look from the other boy."Natsu?"

"… You are so unfair, you know that?" Natsu spoke with words hardly coming out from his throat as pink colored his cheeks.

"True. And I just found out that you are actually deeply in love with me."

"Shut it." Natsu growled.

Gray smirked pushing Natsu towards his chest as he gave the pink haired a warm hug, making Natsu release it all. The love, the longing and the tears that has been bubbling up for the past two weeks.

* * *

Lucy was frustrated the next day. Loke refused to show up as long as Gray was around and she was very ignorant of the reason behind that. What made her more frustrated, is when Gray asked for Loke's key to destroy it into little tiny pieces and earned a smack on the head from Natsu who looked very revived as the grin and happiness returned to his face.

Ah, she was also confused as to how those two made up, but she didn't mind as the guild's usual atmosphere returned. Ezra nodded in approval and congratulated both mages on being so understanding and cooperative.

Lucy, Erza, and everyone in the guild was also ignorant of how those two rival mages glanced at each other with a deeper hidden meaning, but it wasn't a big of a deal.

After all, they both were waiting to see if their second chance is going to work or not. However, Natsu was positive about this as Gray smiled genuinely towards him carrying an elegant bouquet of flowers claiming that he's sorry for the other 'deadly' one.

No one could know about the future. Especially when it was the future of two helpless rivals who lacked the romantic aspect.

"By the way… what happened in that mission? Why were you so badly injured?" Natsu looked curious.

"About that… I underestimated the underwear thieves these days."

"…"

"Go ahead and laugh."

And it was exactly what Natsu did.

**…. The End…**

**A/N:** _So yeah. This is the end people._

**BUT:** _If you are crying your eyes out, which I pretty sure is not the case, there are two more extra chapters to come out for those who are interested in knowing where is Hibiki and Jellal going, and another for those who are interested in Where Gray and Natsu going. So for HIbiki/Jellal people, wait for the next chapter. I AM not promising that it will be that good, but… It's something right?_

**Also:** _Thanks for **Sonadow1111** for drawing the cover and a frame drawing of this fic. I can't believe that someone actually did that for me! I am so super happy. Thank you so much!_

_If you are interested, you can visit this page to find out more about how this girl is really talented(Hugs my friend!):_

sonadow1111 .deviantart art/ Bouquet-of-Genuine-Love-385777446 _(Add slash and dot com before art, and Http before sonadow1111 and remove spaces.)_

This is a sneak peak at chapter 2 as well: sonadow1111. deviantart art/ BoGL-Sneak-Peak-385778402 (Do the same as the up link.)

**_If you faced any difficulties with the links, please contact me._**

**Thanks to:** _All the reviewers. And those who added this story to their favorites or alerts. I love you all. And I really appreciate all of your interest in my stories. Even those who don't review at all, I get the message from you simply by adding all my stories to your favorites and I am so crazy happy right now. _

_See you in another story everyone!_

* * *

_**To my reviewers:** _

**Akii Knight **

_"Oh I smell a cliffhanger... Lol  
This was a great chapter, I look forward to the next one."_

Isn't this Akii night? Hehe, thank you. This is the end, but I liked the fact that you have taken interest in this story. And thank you so much for reviewing, it's kind of an honor to have you here. *Waves!* well, goodbye my friend, and see you in another story.

**donotinquire **

_"I am addicted to Magnolia's Shonen Ai, and your new story, but if you don't mind, please, end this one before updating the other fanfictions."_

Yes my prince. I have fulfilled your wish and there you go. The ending chapter. I hope it wasn't too disappointing for you. I have two extra chapters in my mind but still, this is the END. Thank you very much for taking interest in my other stories as well, and I hope you enjoyed this one to the end! *Hugs!* Thank you.

**_oOAnriOo _**

_"Awww, this is such a funny story ! I wish there were more chapters ! Please update the story !"_

Thank you very much. It's nice to see that someone is interested! I am sure you didn't read this on a regular basis with the timing of my updates, but I really appreciate your found excitement within the story. And I will hug you for that! oh, and if you are disappointed beause of the ending, then wait for the next two extra chapters. Not that great, but something. Thank you Anri. I hope you had a good time with me.

**_EllieGymGirl _**

_"No I could never tell you what to update! Update whatever you want whenever but just remember your reviewers are sitting here (not-so-patiently) waiting! XD jkjk thanks for the update the story is awesome!"_

Well thank you. I really feel pressured when people force something on me to update because I kind of go with what my mind wants instead of the readers want. Bad habbit I must say, but really, I can't help it. Thank you very much princess for reviewing all the chapters. And if you want, you can read the two final extras as well. And I want you to know that I really admire your enthusiasm for my poor stories. It makes me feel high on something!

*Hugs!* Thanks!

**AsDarknessSpreads **

_"natsu ran off? why why why? how how how! what way why! nani! ooooh!"_

Wow, I kind of feel the confusion… Well, that's solved my friend! At least I hope so. Thank you very much for reviewing all the chapters of this story, I really liked how funny your comments can be. And you call me funny? Not as close as you! Well, the next two extras are coming too, so if you are crying your eyes out now (which I know is not happening!) heheh, know that the end is not there yet!

Thank you very much!

**Crystalangel554 **

_"And wtf Gray! If someone blush when you give them something, they like you! Even I know that! And we're talking about ME here! XD"_

Haha oh my. Let's just say that Natsu is the cute idiot, and Gray is the perfect asshole. That's how I imagine it anyways. But you learned that by now of course from my emotionally messed up stories. Yep.

Alright darling that was the end, except that there are two more extras to go and then it's yeah… the FINAL official end hehe. If you suffered from anything while reading this story, be sure to tell me, but I am not responsible for any mental or psychological injuries. Deal with it girl :)

**theabridgedkuriboh **

_"Ahhhh Natsu got those flowers again from Gray. If he dies he is so dead. And Jellal/Hibiki is growing on me. It's so kawaii."_

Weee. Haha, no you know how the flowers thing turned out. Pretty damn disasterous huh? I admit that I was kind of cruel in some parts but hey… it's for a somewhat cheerful ending! Oh right! I am excited to learn your reaction after the ending! Hehe. And if you are starting to love HIbiki/Jellal, then wait for the next 'extra' chapter please. Soon… I think. It's kind of… nice to know that this pairing is not a complete failure haha.

Thank you so much for reviewing all of the chapters. Kind of brings me joy! And I will see you in another story!


End file.
